The True Feelings
by miyu201
Summary: “Aishiteru…..” bisik cowok itu sambil tersenyum, menatap gadis berambut pink yang kini tertawa kecil dihadapannya. Satu kecupan manis dia berikan di bibir gadis itu. Pairing: SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, SaiSaku, SasuIno. UPDATE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Promise

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Sakura x Tenten x Ino x Sai

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, SaiSaku, SasuIno

**Summary: **Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil. Bagi mereka persahabatan itu adalah segalanya, tapi apakah persahabatan itu tetap menjadi no.1 saat cinta hadir diantara mereka?

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, SaiSaku, SasuIno, SaiIno, NejiTen

**The True Feelings**

**Chapter 1: Promise**

Karena orang tua mereka berteman baik dan rumah mereka nggak terlalu berjauhan maka tidak heran jika Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai sudah berteman baik sejak berusia 5 tahun. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, mereka juga satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tidak terasa kini mereka sudah 8 tahun. Sai dan Sakura merasakan cinta pertama saat mereka berusia 8 tahun, usia dimana mereka mungkin belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Namun hubungan mereka hanya bertahan sebentar karena tidak lama kemudian Sai pindah ke Korea bersama orang tuanya.

Sebelum pergi Sai berjanji pada Sakura………

"Sakura aku janji suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali!" seru Sai sambil mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari mobil yang sedang melaju

"Kau harus kembali! Aku akan menunggumu!" seru Sakura yang sedang berlari mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi Sai

"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan memasangkan cincin resmi di jarimu yang akan mengikat hubungan kita!"

"Kau harus cepat kembali!"

"Sai tenang saja! Selama kau pergi, aku yang akan menjaga Sakura!" seru Sasuke yang ikut mengejar mobil Sai diikuti Ino dan Tenten juga

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sai dari kejauhan, mereka nggak sanggup lagi mengejar mobil yang terus melaju itu. Mereka tertunduk lesu disamping jalan.

"Hiks….hiks…..hiks" Sakura terus menangis

"Sakura jangan menangis dong, dia akan kembali kok" kata Ino menenangkan Sakura

"Ini" Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengambil sapu tangan Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya sendiri

"Aku kan sudah janji akan menjagamu sampai dia kembali" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, makasih ya" Sakura sudah berhenti nangis

"Setelah Sai pergi, kita tinggal berempat ya" kata Ino

"Teman-teman berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi, persahabatan kita nggak akan pernah berakhir" kata Tenten

"Sampai kapan pun kita akan menjadi teman selamanya"

Keempat anak itu membuat janji yang nggak akan mereka lupakan selamanya. Janji tentang persahabatan...

8 Tahun Kemudian…………

Langit yang cerah di Konoha

Tenten dan Ino sedang berada di depan rumah Sakura, mereka datang menjemput teman baiknya itu. Karena rumah mereka berempat itu satu arah ke sekolah, jadi sering pergi dan pulang bareng.

"Sakura!...Sakura!" panggil Tenten

"Sakura! Ayo cepat! Kita hampir telat nih!" panggil Ino

Sakura yang sedang berada di dalam rumah, segera bergegas ke sekolah bareng teman-temannya itu

"Iya-iya! Sabar sedikit dong" kata Sakura lalu langsung keluar rumah

Setelah dari rumah Sakura, mereka menuju ke rumah Sasuke……..

"Pagi!" sapa Sasuke yang sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya

"Pagi-pagi kamu sudah memasang tampang cool. Nggak heran banyak cewek yang tergila-gila padamu" goda Ino

"Sudahlah ayo cepat kita sudah hampir telat nih" ajak Sakura

Begitulah mereka melewati hari-hari sekolah mereka. Rumah Ino yang paling pertama, jadi dia yang jalan duluan dan ke rumah Tenten, lalu Sakura dan terakhir Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian di sekolah………….

"Pagi!" sapa mereka berempat ke teman-teman yang ada di kelas

"Wah seperti biasa, sang raja selalu ditemani para selir yang cantik ya" goda Naruto

"Naruto!" bentak keempatnya kompak

"Ha…..ha….ha" tawa Naruto

"Naruto kemarin kamu nggak tugas piket ya?" tanya Gaara selaku ketua kelas

"Ah sepertinya kelupaan" jawab Naruto enteng

"Kalau begitu kamu harus membantu yang tugas piket hari ini"

"Hah! Kok gitu sih, nggak ah"

"OK pilih aja mau bertugas atau denda!" kata Gaara tegas (AN: memang jadi pemimpin itu harus tegas)

"Iya deh"

"Maaf, permisi!" kata Sasuke pada gadis yang sedang duduk di tempat Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke yang cukup sopan dengan tampang cool seperti biasa membuat gadis itu jadi merona merah.

Sakura's POV

_Sudah hampir 11 tahun kami bersama, selama itu cobaan apapun yang datang pasti dapat kami lewati bersama-sama. Semoga saja persahabatan kami ini tetap utuh untuk selamanya. Ngomong-ngomong belakangan ini aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku kalau dekat dengan Sasuke, apa itu ya?_

Sasuke's POV

_Bagiku mereka adalah teman-teman yang harus selalu kulindungi, aku nggak akan membiarkan mereka terluka. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Sai untuk menjaga Sakura. Tapi benarkah aku menjaga Sakura selama ini hanya karena janjiku pada Sai?_

Ino's POV

_Sasuke sudah jadi cowok yang dewasa dan tampan, nggak heran dia banyak disukai gadis-gadis. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah nggak pernah pacaran. Mungkinkah karena selalu bersama kami? Sekarang aku jadi deg-degan kalau dekat dengannya._

Tenten's POV

_Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu menjadi idola para cewek. Aku tahu saat melihat kami (Tenten, Sakura, Ino) bersama dia, cewek-cewek itu memandang kami dengan aura neraka. Kalau dipikir-pikir kami memang beruntung karena bisa berteman dengan cowok sekeren dia. Tapi sayangnya aku malah nggak punya perasaan apa-apa dengan dia, karena sudah ada orang yang kusuka._

"Pagi Tenten! Kok pagi-pagi sudah bengong?" sapa Neji yang baru datang bersama Lee

"Pa…..pagi" Tenten membalas sapaan Neji dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Asyik pelajaran pertama Gai sensei kan!" seru Lee bersemangat diikuti senyum cool Neji

Beberapa saat kemudian di kelas……….

Tenten sedang berada di dunia khayalannya sendiri, sesekali dia menatap Neji malu-malu.

"Tenten! Tenten!" panggil Sakura yang duduk disebelah Tenten sambil berbisik

_Sakura kenapa sih? Berisik aja _Gumam Tenten sambil meneruskan lamunannya dan memperhatikan Neji

"Tenten! Gawat dia sedang kesini…….." panggil Sakura lagi masih sambil berbisik, tapi dicuekin Tenten yang masih dalam dunia khayalannya sendiri

"TENTEN!!" bentak Sakura (??)

Bentakan itu membangunkan Tenten dari khayalannya

_Kenapa sih dia? Ganggu terus……………………..eh tunggu………suara Sakura yang terakhir tadi kok jadi kayak suara bapak-bapak? Gawat nih jangan-jangan…….. _Gumam Tenten sambil perlahan-lahan melirik ke asal suara terakhir tadi

"Gai sensei!" seru Tenten kaget melihat Gai sensei sudah berada di depannya

"Tenten karena kau sudah berani ngelamun dipelajaranku, kau dihukum berdiri diluar kelas. Cepat kesana!!" bentak Gai sensei

"I…iya" jawab Tenten gugup lalu melangkah keluar kelas

"Dasar! Kan sudah kupanggil dari tadi" keluh Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri

Neji yang melihat tingkah Tenten hanya tersenyum ke arah gadis itu

Sementara itu Tenten yang sedang dihukum berdiri diluar kelas beberapa saat kemudian...

_Kadang-kadang aku iri juga dengan si Lee yang bisa dekat Neji kapan saja. Huf padahal sudah susah-susah jadi sekretaris OSIS biar bisa dekat dengan dia yang ketua OSIS _Gumam Tenten

"Tenten" sapa Neji yang baru keluar dari kelas

"Neji!" Tenten kaget melihat Neji yang sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum

"Kok bengong lagi sih, kalau ketahuan Gai sensei nanti kamu bisa dihukum berdiri diluar sekolah loh he…he" kata Neji sambil tertawa kecil

"Kamu mau kemana? Kan pelajarannya belum selesai"

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" kata Neji sambil berlari kecil

Kembali ke dalam kelas………..

"Si Tenten kenapa sih?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Entahlah dari tadi dia bengong terus" jawab Sakura pelan

Kembali ke Tenten………..

"Tenten ini untuk kamu" kata Neji yang baru kembali sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke Tenten dengan wajah sedikit memerah

"Eh?"

"Kamu pasti hauskan?"

"Iya. Makasih ya"

"Sudah ya aku kembali dulu" kata Neji sambil tersenyum

"Iya" Tenten membalas senyuman Neji

Beberapa saat kemudian saat jam istirahat…………

"Emangnya begitu menyenangkan ya, dihukum berdiri diluar kelas? Kok kamu senyum-senyum gitu sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ah nggak juga sih" jawab Tenten singkat dengan wajah memerah

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau si Gai itu sampai menghukum kamu" kata Ino

"Iya aku juga" kata Sakura

"Sama disini (artinya 'aku juga')" kata Sasuke

"Loh memangnya kenapa kalau dia menghukumku? Kok kalian jadi heran gitu?" tanya Tenten yang melihat pandangan penuh keheranan dari teman-teman baiknya itu

"Kamu kan murid kesayangannya" tambah Ino

"Murid kesayangannya kan, si Lee. Potongan rambut mereka aja sama, udah kayak kembar deh" kata Tenten

"Iya Lee itu anak cowoknya, kamu anak ceweknya" goda Sakura diikuti tawa Ino dan senyum cool Sasuke

"Sakura!"

"Ha….ha…ha bercanda" tawa Sakura

"Hei lapar nih, makan yuk" ajak Ino

"OK ayo ke kantin" Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten bersiap menuju ke kantin

"Sasuke! Main baseball yuk!" ajak Naruto dan yang lain

"Ah OK deh"

"Loh kamu nggak makan?" tanya Sakura

"Nanti saja. Aku titip kare ya"

"Huf dasar anak cowok" keluh Ino

"OK deh kalau gitu kami ke kantin dulu ya" pamit Tenten diikuti Sakura dan Ino

Sasuke selalu bermain baseball dengan Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino dan Lee di lapangan kecil dekat perpustakaan. Karena nggak suka ikut kegiatan klub yang melelahkan, mereka biasanya bermain baseball hanya pada jam istirahat saja.

Sementara itu Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura di kantin 30 menit kemudian……….

"Aku heran dengan Sasuke dan yang lain, kalau begitu suka main baseball kenapa mereka nggak masuk klub baseball aja?" kata Ino sambil menyelesaikan makan siangnya

"Sasuke kan sudah masuk klub dengan kita" kata Sakura singkat

"Emangnya kita ikut klub apa? Sepertinya kita nggak mendaftar ke klub manapun deh" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Klub santai! Ha….ha…..ha" kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"Kau ini! Orang lagi serius malah bercanda" keluh Ino

"Hei balik yuk! Sudah hampir habis nih jam istirahatnya" ajak Tenten

"Eh aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Kalian duluan saja" kata Sakura sambil membayar makanannya ke ibu kantin

"Kesana lagi? Kau mau ngapain sih?" tanya Ino

"Aku mau pinjam buku. Sudah ya!" kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil

Beberapa saat kemudian di perpustakaan……….

"Aduh gimana nih ngambilnya, kok taruhnya disitu sih" keluh Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengambil buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi, dia melompat kecil berusaha menggapai buku itu. Dia hampir terjatuh saat salah melompat, beruntung ada seorang pemuda yang dengan sigap menahannya

"Nona hati-hati dong, kalau kamu jatuh kasihan lantainya" kata pemuda yang menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh

"Sasuke!" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang menahannya, wajahnya sedikit memerah waktu itu

"Ssst pelan sedikit dong, inikan perpustakaan" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura

_Eh? Kok sepertinya jantungku berdebar cepat sekali _Gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah

"Sakura….." panggil Sasuke

"Apa?"

"Yang inikan, buku yang ingin kau ambil tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang dipegangnya

"Ah iya benar. Makasih ya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu

"Ayo kembali, jam istirahatnya sudah selesai nih" ajak Sasuke

"OK he…he" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

Beberapa hari kemudian Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino dan Lee sedang duduk dibawah pohon dekat lapangan kecil, setelah selesai main baseball seperti biasanya pada jam istirahat…….

"Sasuke aku mau tanya satu hal" kata Kiba sambil mengelap keringatnya

"Apa?"

"Diantara teman-teman baikmu itu, kamu suka yang mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Hah? Aku suka semuanya kok" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Bodoh! Maksudnya siapa yang kau cintai? Yang bikin kamu deg-degan saat dekat dengan dia" tambah Neji

"Sepertinya memang ada sih yang bikin aku deg-degan dan pingin menjaga dia terus" kata Sasuke sambil memainkan bola baseball yang dipegangnya

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto dan yang lain penasaran

"Mendingan nggak usah tahu deh" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Ya kok gitu sih, bikin penasaran aja" keluh Lee

"Lagian aku masih bingung, apa aku memang cinta sama dia atau hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku saja"

"Janji?" tanya Gaara

"Janji saat kami masih berusia 8 tahun" kata Sasuke sambil melempar kuat-kuat bola baseball yang dia pegang

"Ah Sasuke! Kenapa bolanya kau lempar sih, mana ke ruang kepala sekolah lagi. Kalau kacanya pecah kita bisa kena hukum" keluh Neji

"Iya tahu ketua OSIS" jawab Sasuke enteng

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang cowok yang sedang memegang bola baseball

"Eh?"

"Ah benar ternyata kamu ya, aku kangen sekali loh" kata cowok yang melompat menangkap bola yang dilempar Sasuke tadi

"Kamu siapa ya? Kenapa bisa kenal aku?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Ini aku Sai" jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum

"Sai?" Sasuke menatap dengan mata tak percaya

"Iya aku Sai yang pergi ke Korea waktu kecil loh"

"Benarkah? Kamu Sai teman kecil kami itu?"

"Iya begitulah he…he"

"Tapi kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku Sasuke? Kita kan sudah terpisah hampir 8 tahun" tanya Sasuke tambah heran

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, trus dikasih foto kalian oleh kakakmu" jawab Sai singkat

"Kenapa kamu kembali tiba-tiba? Kok nggak kasih kabar dulu?"

"Aku kan mau memberi kejutan. Lagian tujuan aku kembali kesini adalah untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Sakura"

"Eh?"

**Bersambung………….**

**He….he ini fic ke 6 gue, seperti biasa Romantic/Friendship. Cerita kali ini tentang mana yang lebih penting, cinta atau persahabatan? Jadi maafkanlah saya kalau ada pertukaran pasangan disini untuk memperlihatkan arti penting cinta dan persahabatan (capee deh!) wakakakakak. Habisnya menurut gue cerita cinta segiempat yang paling complete itu ya, Sasuke-Sakura-Sai-Ino, karena bisa jadi SasuSaku/SaiSaku dan SasuIno/SaiIno (Ini cuma pendapat gue aja loh, bagi yang punya pendapat lain jangan marah ya). **

**Oh iya mengenai Neji, sepertinya dia selalu dapat peran yang enak-enak di fic gue ya (di I Love My Best Friend jadi Kapten Klub Karate, di Between Hate and Love jadi Kapten Klub Basket, dan di fic kali ini jadi Ketua OSIS), mungkin nanti dia bakal jadi Kepala Sekolah wakakakakakak……bercanda kok.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya!!**


	2. Our Walk

**Hiks….hiks maaf lama banget ya?**

**Tugasku menumpuk sih jadi nggak ada waktu buat nulis fanfic…….**

**Tidak seperti waktu bikin I Love My Best Friend yang bisa langsung aku kasih 7 chapter sekaligus……..**

**Sorry banget kalau kelamaan nunggu ya………….**

**Chapter 2: Our Walk**

Hari ini di kelas Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Tenten kedatangan murid pindahan dari Korea. Murid baru itu terus menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Murid baru itu adalah………….

"Semuanya perkenalkan ini murid baru pindahan dari Korea" kata Iruka sensei wali kelas mereka

"Namaku Sai salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya" kata Sai singkat sambil tersenyum

"Sai? Jangan-jangan dia Sai yang itu" bisik Sakura ke Tenten

"Entahlah mungkin juga, katanya dia juga dari Korea sih" jawab Tenten masih sambil berbisik

"Dia memang Sai cinta pertamamu itu" kata Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Tenten dan Sakura

"Eh? Sai……….." kata Sakura sambil terus menatap Sai seakan tak percaya kalau cinta pertamanya itu sudah kembali

"Kalau begitu kamu duduk di sebelah Sasuke ya, ituloh yang di dekat jendela" kata Iruka sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong disebelah Sasuke

Sai lalu menuju ke tempat duduknya. Dia duduk disebelah Sasuke yang langsung menyambutnya di tempat duduk.

(AN: Ino duduk dengan Hinata di depan Tenten dan Sakura)

"Sai kau benar-benar kembali ya" kata Tenten yang duduk didepan Sai dan Sasuke

"Aku kan sudah janji pada seseorang akan kembali" kata Sai sambil melirik Sakura

"Sai aku senang akhirnya kamu kembali juga" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan! Jangan ngobrol ditengah pelajaran dong!" keluh Iruka sensei

"I….iya pak" kata mereka kompak

Saat jam istirahat siang………….

Gaara sedang mengajak Sai keliling sekolah karena tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Mereka sudah berkeliling cukup lama.

"Hei maaf siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Sai

"Gaara! Namaku Gaara, tadi kan aku sudah bilang" keluh Gaara mulai kesal sama cowok yang diajaknya keliling sekolah itu

"Ah iya Gaara. Aku mau tanya kenapa kita harus keliling sekolah ini?"

"Karena sekolah ini sangat luas, jadi setiap ada murid baru dia harus diajak keliling sekolah oleh ketua kelas agar nggak tersesat" jelas Gaara

"Tapi kenapa kamu yang menemani aku keliling sekolah?" tanya Sai polos

"Karena aku ketua kelas! Tadi kan aku juga sudah bilang tentang itu. Gimana sih kamu ini?" keluh Gaara, dalam hatinya Gaara berkata '_untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal jadi ketua kelas'_

"Apa nggak ada pengurus kelas yang cewek? Kan aneh kalau jalan berdua dengan cowok" tanya Sai penuh harap

"Ah kalau itu sih sa…….."

"Sakura ya?" potong Sai

"Sayang sekali nggak ada. Dari ketua kelas sampai bendahara semuanya cowok he….he" tambah Gaara sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Sai

Dari kejauhan terlihat Lee sedang berlari ke arah Gaara dan Sai sambil memegang bola baseball

"Gaara! Main baseball yuk!" ajak Lee

"Nanti saja aku lagi ngurus yang satu ini" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sai

"Kamu main saja sana. Aku bisa sendiri kok" kata Sai enteng

"Tapi gimana kalau kamu tersesat?" tanya Gaara

"Tersesat? Jangan bercanda deh aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, mana mungkin tersesat di sekolah sendiri" kata Sai cuek

"Kamu main bareng kami aja" ajak Lee bersemangat

"Jangan sekarang ya. Kalau sekarang aku mau nostalgia dulu dengan teman-teman masa kecilku" tolak Sai halus

"Dengan Sasuke dan yang lain ya?" tanya Lee yang diikuti dengan anggukkan Sai

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tinggal ya" kata Gaara sambil melangkah pergi dengan Lee

Sementara itu Sakura dan yang lain………….

"Sai mana? Kok lama sekali sih?" tanya Tenten sambil menghabiskan roti yang dibelinya dari kantin

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya" pamit Ino sambil menggeser kursinya

Kembali ke Sai 10 menit kemudian……….

Walaupun bilang nggak akan tersesat, tapi pada kenyataannya dia malah tersesat sudah 10 menit

_Dimana ini? Bukannya jalan ke kelas lewat sini? Kok toilet sih _Gumam Sai yang sedang berada di depan toilet

"Loh Sai kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya tadi kamu bareng Gaara?" tanya Ino yang baru keluar dari toilet

"Dia sedang main baseball, jadi aku kembali saja sendiri" kata Sai singkat

"Tapi inikan bukan arah ke kelas kita. Jangan-jangan kamu……………. tersesat ya?" goda Ino sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai yang terlihat kebingungan

"Se….sebenarnya aku memang tersesat sih" kata Sai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ha….ha….ha kamu tersesat di sekolah sendiri?" Ino tidak dapat menahan tawanya

"Ino!"

"Ya sudah ayo cepat kembali ke kelas, yang lain sudah pada nunggu tuh" ajak Ino

"Ng Ino….."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, apa Sakura sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sai serius

"Nggak tuh. Dia memang cukup populer di kalangan cowok tapi dia nggak pernah pacaran. Selama ini cowok yang dekat dengan dia hanya Sasuke" jelas Ino

_Sakura nggak punya pacar? Sepertinya aku masih punya harapan untuk memenuhi janjiku padanya _Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri? Kamu senang ya, ternyata cinta pertamamu itu masih menantimu" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

Kembali ke Sakura dan yang lain di kelas………….

"Sakura gimana perasaanmu sekarang? Cinta pertamamu sudah kembali tuh" tanya Sasuke yang bela-belain nggak main baseball demi kumpul bareng dengan Sai dan yang lain

"Tentu saja aku senang sekali. Rasanya kangen banget" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke

"Nah ini dia. Sai kok kamu lama banget sih?" tanya Tenten melihat Sai yang baru datang dengan Ino

"Ah tadi dia terse…….." Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam Sai

"Yang tadi itu rahasia ya" bisik Sai sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino

"Hah? OK deh, dasar aneh" kata Ino masih sambil berbisik

"Kamu sudah makan belum?" tanya Tenten ke Sai

"Oh belum sih"

"Ya sudah ayo makan bareng" ajak Sasuke

Sai segera menarik kursi yang ada didekatnya lalu duduk bareng mereka. Sementara itu Sakura terus memperhatikan Sai. Kenangan masa kecil yang indah berputar di kepalanya.

"Sakura…..hei Sakura!" panggil Ino

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang baru terbangun dari lamunan akan masa kecilnya dulu

"Kok kamu bengong sih?" tanya Tenten

"Ah nggak kok. Ya sudah ayo teruskan makannya" kata Sakura lalu meneruskan memakan rotinya

"Sakura kamu nggak lupa dengan janji kita kan?" tanya Sai sambil terus menatap Sakura

"Ja...janji?"

"Iya aku kan pernah janji akan memasangkan cincin resmi di jarimu"

"Hah! Tapi kan aku belum siap untuk menikah"

"Kalau menikah sih aku juga belum siap. Maksudku gimana kalau kita tunangan aja dulu"

"Eh?"

"Sakura apa kamu bersedia bertunangan denganku?" tanya Sai serius

"A…aku….." Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia benar-benar gugup waktu itu, apalagi teman-temannya terus menatap dia untuk menunggu jawabannya termasuk Sasuke

"Wah gila juga kamu Sai, begitu pulang langsung melamar Sakura" kata Ino sambil menepuk punggung Sai memberi semangat

"Bisa nggak aku jawabnya nanti aja?" pinta Sakura

"Ya tanggung dong" keluh Ino

"Iya deh. Berapa lama pun akan kutunggu jawabanmu" kata Sai sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil roti yang diberikan Tenten

_Saat Sai meminta Sakura jadi tunangannya, ada perasaan aneh di hatiku. Nggak mungkin aku menyukai Sakura kan? _Gumam Sasuke

Beberapa hari kemudian saat jam istirahat…………..

"Sai ayo main baseball" ajak Sasuke

"Kamu duluan saja nanti aku nyusul" kata Sai singkat

"OK deh, kalau gitu aku main baseball dulu ya"

"Dasar! Suka banget ya dia sama baseball" keluh Ino melihat Sasuke sedang berlari kecil menuju ke tempat main favoritenya

"Tenten ayo! Hari inikan kita ada rapat OSIS" ajak Neji

"Ah iya. Aku rapat dulu ya" pamit Tenten lalu segara mengikuti Neji dan pergi bareng ke ruang OSIS

"Berkas yang aku minta sudah kamu siapkan?"

"Iya ini dia" kata Tenten sambil menunjukkan map berisi berkas-berkas tentang kegiatan klub ke Neji

"Berat ya?" tanya Neji perhatian melihat Tenten yang tampak kesulitan membawa berkas itu

"Ah nggak kok"

"Mari aku bawa berkasnya" kata Neji seraya mengambil berkas-berkas itu dari tangan Tenten

"Eh nggak usah biar aku saja"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku kan cowok, jadi harus nolong cewek dong"

"Ah iya ma…..makasih ya" kata Tenten dengan wajah memerah

Kembali ke Sakura, Sai, dan Ino…………..

"Sakura, Sai gantikan aku jaga perpustakaan sebentar ya" kata Anko sensei penjaga perpustakaan

"Ah iya" jawab Sai dan Sakura kompak

"Ino kami pergi dulu ya, kamu nggak apa-apakan sendirian?" tanya Sakura

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagian masih ada Hinata dan yang lain kan"

"Ya sudah kami tinggal ya"

Beberapa saat kemudian di perpustakaan………….

"Kok sepi banget sih? Kalau gini bukannya menjaga perpustakaan, kita malah lebih mirip menjaga kuburan" keluh Sai sambil memutar-mutar buku yang ada ditangannya

"Memang biasanya tempat ini agak sepi, hanya ramai pada saat ujian semester saja" jelas Sakura singkat lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya

"Loh kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sai melihat Sakura meninggalkan bangkunya dan menuju ke salah satu rak buku

"Aku mau lihat buku sebentar, kamu tunggu aja disitu"

Kembali ke Ino beberapa saat kemudian……………….

"Loh mana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke yang baru kembali dari main baseball

"Tenten sedang rapat OSIS, Sakura dan Sai sedang menjaga perpustakaan" jelas Ino singkat

"Huf gitu ya. Hanya kita berdua saja dong yang nggak ada kerjaan"

"Iya begitulah he….he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Kamu sudah makan belum?"

"Ah belum sih, aku sampai lupa kalau belum makan"

"Kamu ini, kok bisa lupa makan sih? Ya sudah ayo kita makan dulu, lagian masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum masuk kelas lagi" ajak Sasuke

"OK tapi kamu yang traktir ya"

"Iya deh nanti aku traktir"

"Sasuke baik deh he….he"

Kembali ke Sai dan Sakura beberapa saat kemudian...

"Sai kamu lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menuju kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia melihat Sai sedang memegang kuas lukis

"Hn….." Sai sedang melukis di salah satu buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu

"Sai! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" keluh Sakura sambil berbisik (AN: Kan di perpustakaan). Sakura segera merebut buku itu dari tangan Sai

"Covernya jelek, jadi aku lukis aja biar bagus" kata Sai enteng

"Ini kan buku perpusta…….." Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata jarak wajahnya dengan Sai sudah sangat dekat, hanya sekitar 5 cm aja

"Sakura aku……."

"Sai?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Tenten dan Neji yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS………….

Neji berjalan agak cepat karena sudah telat masuk kelas. Tenten berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Neji yang sudah jalan cukup jauh di depannya

Tenten's POV

_Neji mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah bersamamu. Walaupun sudah masuk OSIS tetap saja ada jurang pemisah yang sangat lebar diantara kita. Kamu yang begitu sempurna terlahir di keluarga kaya dan terkenal juga menjadi ketua OSIS, sedangkan aku…….aku hanya……_

"Tenten"

"Hah?"

"Kalau langkahku terlalu cepat, katakan saja. Aku akan memelankannya untukmu. Jika kamu nggak bisa mengikuti langkahku biar aku yang mengikuti langkahmu" kata Neji sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum manis pada Tenten

"Neji?"

"Tenten sebenarnya aku……………..aku…….."

"……………." Tenten terus menanti kata yang ingin diucapkan Neji dengan penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin diucapkan Neji sampai membuat pemuda itu begitu gugup di depannya?

"Ah kita sudah telat masuk kelas nih, ayo cepat!" Neji tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia berlari kecil menyamarkan ekspresi wajahnya

Tenten's POV

_Apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku? Apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan ku? Bolehkah aku berharap dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan?_

"Tenten!" panggil Neji sambil berlari kembali ke arah Tenten

"Eh?"

"Jangan bengong dong. Kita sudah telat masuk kelas nih" kata Neji lalu langsung menarik tangan Tenten dan segera berlari kecil ke kelas

Keesokkan harinya pas jam pulang sekolah………………

Sai dan Ino sedang tugas piket kebersihan, Sasuke nggak tahu sudah menghilang kemana. Yang tertinggal hanya Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka sedang duduk di dekat gerbang sekolah menunggu Sasuke dan yang lain untuk pulang bareng

"Sakura"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kok belakangan ini kamu jadi sering bengong. Apa ada yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Tenten

"Hm…….ya"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Sai………"

"Sai? Kamu mikirin soal lamaran dia waktu itu ya?"

"Iya. Aku senang dia sudah kembali, dia juga langsung memenuhi janjinya padaku. Tapi aku…………"

"Kamu bimbang karena mencintai Sasuke kan?" tanya Tenten serius

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Bodoh. Kita kan sudah berteman sangat lama, sudah pasti terasa dong"

(AN: Sakura dekat banget dengan Tenten karena mereka bertetangga)

"Iya sepertinya aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Aku selalu deg-degan saat dekat dengan dia"

"Nah kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat katakan padanya tentang perasaanmu" kata Tenten member semangat

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sai? Dia kan sudah kembali untuk memenuhi janjinya padaku"

"Sakura, suatu saat nanti kita bukan akan menikah dengan cinta pertama atau teman baik kita. Tapi menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai"

"Tapi…………."

"Mereka pasti mengerti kok"

"Hm……Tenten makasih ya. Sekarang juga aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku" kata Sakura lalu langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Tenten

_Huf…….Sakura beruntung sekali, sebentar lagi dia akan jadian dengan Sasuke. Kapan giliranku ya? _Gumam Tenten

Kembali ke Sakura…………….

Dia sedang mencari Sasuke yang sudah menghilang entah dimana

_Dia kemana sih? Kok nggak ada. Oh iya, aku harus minta maaf pada Sai _Gumam Sakura lalu menuju ke arah ruang kelas mereka, tempat Sai dan Ino sedang piket kebersihan

Sementara itu Ino yang sedang berada di kelas………

_Akhirnya selesai juga piket kebersihannya. Apa Sasuke masih menunggu disana ya? _Gumam Ino

"Sai aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada urusan nih" pamit Ino lalu segera berlari menuju ke arah belakang gudang sekolah tempat Sasuke menunggu

"Cepat sekali larinya" keluh Sai lalu langsung mengambil buku kelas yang terletak di meja guru

Kembali ke Sakura……………

Dia hampir sampai ke kelas

"Sakura!" panggil Ino yang sedang berlari

"Kenapa kamu lari-lari gitu?" tanya Sakura heran

"Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini juga aku akan mengutarakannya" kata Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hah? Mengutarakan apa?"

"Aku mau mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sasuke" kata Ino semangat

"Eh? Kamu menyukai dia?" tanya Sakura kaget

"Iya selama ini aku selalu menyukainya. Hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Dukung aku ya"

"I…..iya tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu. Kita kan sudah lama berteman" kata Sakura sambil memaksakan tersenyum pada Ino

"He….he makasih ya. Ah aku tinggal dulu ya" kata Ino sambil berlari kecil

_Ino…… _Gumam Sakura

Sementara itu Sasuke……….

"Ino kemana sih? Kok belum datang juga. Padahal tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya disini" keluh Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Ino dibelakang halaman sekolah yang sepi

"Sasuke maaf aku telat" kata Ino yang baru saja sampai

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kamu bicarakan sih? Kok panggil aku ke tempat sepi gini?"

Kembali ke Sakura………..

_Ino juga menyukai Sasuke? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal ini? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke? Kenapa………… _Gumam Sakura yang tanpa sadar mulai meneteskan air mata

"Sakura" sapa Sai yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas

"Sai!" Sakura kaget melihat Sai, dia segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat

"Kamu nangis ya? Ada apa? Siapa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sai perhatian

"Ah aku nggak nangis kok. Tadi mataku kemasukan debu jadi….." kata Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Sini aku lihat" kata Sai sambil melihat mata Sakura dan meniupnya pelan

"Gimana? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Sai

"Iya makasih ya"

Kembali ke Ino dan Sasuke………..

"Sasuke aku menyukaimu! Jadi pacarku ya" kata Ino dengan wajah memerah

"Eh?"

Sementara itu Sai dan Sakura…………

"Ng……Sakura"

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba kamu jadi serius gitu sih?" tanya Sakura melihat keseriusan di mata Sai

"Apa kamu sudah bersedia bertunangan denganku?"

"Sai….."

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Ino……………

Sasuke's POV

_Sai sudah kembali, aku nggak perlu menjaga Sakura lagi. Lalu apalagi yang kutunggu? Sampai kapan aku akan menutup hatiku untuk orang lain? Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Ino, tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya tapi…………. _

"Sasuke?"

"OK deh kita pacaran" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Ino

_Aku nggak boleh mengingkari janjiku pada Sai. Aku nggak boleh menyukai Sakura _Gumam Sasuke sambil mencium dahi Ino

_Sasuke……….. _Gumam Ino senang

Kembali ke Sakura dan Sai……………

"Aku bersedia bertunangan denganmu"

"Benarkah? Senangnya!" Sai langsung memeluk Sakura

Sakura's POV

_Bukankah ini yang terbaik? Semuanya bahagia, nggak akan ada yang terluka. Cinta ataupun tidak, seiring jalannya waktu pasti akan jadi cinta juga. Dengan begini happy ending kan?_

**Bersambung……………**

**Baca juga cerita romantic/friendship gue yang lain ya, ada:**

**I Love My Best Friend**

Siapa yang akan dipilih Sakura? Sasuke tetangganya sejak kecil yang mungkin menyukai orang lain atau Naruto yang selalu perhatian padanya? Rahasia besar apa yang terjadi 5 bulan lalu yang membuat Sakura jadi menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke? Kenapa juga Sakura dan Naruto selalu menghilang pada jam istirahat?...Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NejiTen

**Between Hate and Love**

Minimnya prestasi klub basket SMU KoGakure lebih disebabkan karena tidak akurnya tim basket cewek (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Temari) dengan tim basket cowok (Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru). Tapi tahukah kamu kalau jarak antara benci dan cinta itu sebenarnya sangat tipis?... Gimana perjalanan cinta mereka dari benci menjadi cinta? Pairing: SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**Don't Cry**

Saat Hinata sedih ataupun senang selalu ada seorang cowok yang mendampinginya, cowok itu bukan Naruto tapi Kiba. Akankah Hinata menyadari perasaan Kiba padanya? Pairing: KibaHina, NaruSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA! **

**Biar aku bisa tahu, fanficku banyak yang suka nggak? Biasanya aku hanya lihat dari jumlah reviewnya aja ha…..ha. Kalau suka tolong di review ya! Biar jadi motivasi gue buat bikin fic yang baru gitu…….**

**Ha….ha…..ha terlalu bertele-tele. Intinya saja ya, aku minta reviewnya dong!**


	3. The Lucky Number

**Chapter 3: The Lucky Number**

Seperti biasa Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten selalu pergi bareng ke sekolah. Karena sekarang Sai sudah kembali, jadi mereka bareng Sai juga. Rumah Sai terletak diantara rumahnya Ino dan rumahnya Tenten.

"Apa! Jadi kalian……" seru Tenten kaget sambil melirik ke arah SaiSaku dan SasuIno

"He….he begitulah. Aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke dan sebentar lagi Sakura akan bertunangan dengan Sai" kata Ino menjelaskan

"Kok jadi gini?" tanya Tenten keceplosan

"Hah? Emangnya kamu mau jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sai diikuti oleh pandangan penasaran dari Sasuke dan Ino. Sakura hanya diam saja, sesekali dia mencoba tersenyum. Sementara Sai terus menggenggam tangan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ah nggak kok ha…ha. Maksudku kok kalian bisa jadian barengan sih?"

"Mereka tuh yang ikut-ikutan, aku kan memang udah bermaksud 'menembak'Sasuke" keluh Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai dan Sakura

"Ino, kan aku yang duluan melamar Sakura" kata Sai mengingatkan

_Ya begini lebih baik….. _Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum melihat Sai sedang berdebat dengan Ino

_Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah yang disukai Sakura itu Sasuke? Kok dia setuju bertunangan dengan Sai? _Gumam Tenten

"Eh gawat! Kita sudah telat nih" kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo lari!" mereka berlari secepat kilat agar nggak telat masuk kelas

Beberapa jam kemudian saat jam Istirahat……

Tenten, Sakura dan Ino sedang makan siang di kantin, sementara Sasuke dan Sai sedang main baseball seperti biasanya

"Sakura temani aku ke toilet ya" ajak Tenten lalu langsung menarik tangan Sakura

"Eh?" walaupun kaget, Sakura tetap mengikuti Tenten tanpa berkata apa-apa. Karena dia tahu betul 'ke toilet' itu hanya lah alasan Tenten saja

"Wah Tenten, emangnya kamu sudah umur berapa sampai harus ditemani ke toilet segala?" goda Ino

"Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya. Kami nggak lama kok" pamit Tenten lalu langsung pergi dari situ sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain yang sedang main baseball...

Mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar untuk beristirahat sejenak

"Sasuke jadi kamu sudah jadian dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto

"Hm begitulah" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jadi Sakura sudah menerima lamaranmu, Sai?" tanya Neji sambil mengelap keringatnya

"Iya. Kalau aku tunangan nanti kalian harus datang ya" pinta Sai

"Tentu saja" seru semuanya kompak (kecuali Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Sai sambil tersenyum)

Beberapa saat kemudian di belakang toilet yang sepi…………..

"Sakura, benar kamu sudah menerima lamaran Sai?" tanya Tenten serius

"Ya" Sakura mengangguk pelan

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu menyukai Sasuke?" Tenten semakin nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura

"Ya, tapi Ino juga menyukai Sasuke. Aku nggak bisa menyakiti perasaannya"

"Sakura!"

"Tenten apa kau tahu? Kemarin saat Ino bilang dia menyukai Sasuke, dia terlihat senang sekali. Sejak putus dengan Shikamaru 3 tahun yang lalu, dia nggak pernah terlihat begitu bersemangat lagi dalam hal cinta"

"Tapi itu kan sudah lama sekali, lagian sekarang Shikamaru sudah pacaran dengan Temari"

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya dia menemukan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai"

"Meskipun orang itu adalah Sasuke yang kau cintai?"

"Ya"

"Tapi apa kamu nggak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu? Mungkin juga dia menyukaimu!"

"Itu nggak mungkin. Bukankah sekarang dia sudah pacaran dengan Ino?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu perasaannya jika kamu nggak pernah menanyakannya? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke sangat dekat denganmu? Apa kau lupa bagaimana dia selalu menjagamu, sampai-sampai dia pernah berantem dengan cowok-cowok nakal yang ingin menjadi pacarmu itu?"

"Tenten, semua yang Sasuke lakukan itu adalah karena janjinya pada Sai. Bukan karena dia mencintaiku"

"Tapi yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu bukan hanya karena janji. Aku saja bisa merasakannya, masa kamu tidak bisa"

"Apapun itu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dia sudah pacaran dengan Ino dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Sai. Bukankah ini yang terbaik? Semuanya bahagia"

"Sakura"

" Lagian kalau harus memilih antara cinta dan persahabatan, maka aku akan pilih persahabatan"

"Huh terserah kamu lah" kata Tenten lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disitu

_Dia marah? _Gumam Sakura

Kembali ke Sasuke dan yang lain...

Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai dan Lee kembali bermain baseball setelah beristirahat sebentar. Naruto mendapat giliran memukul bola. Dia memukul bola itu sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai bola itu melayang cukup jauh ke arah gudang peralatan sekolah

"Naruto! Gimana sih pukulnya? Kok sampai situ sih" keluh Neji yang sedang berlari mengejar bola yang dipukul Naruto

"Neji, kayaknya bolanya jatuh ke belakang gudang peralatan sekolah deh!" seru Kiba

Mengikuti petunjuk Kiba tentang keberadaan bola itu, Neji menuju ke arah belakang gudang peralatan

Kembali ke Tenten……….

Dia sedang bengong sambil duduk di batu besar di belakang gudang peralatan sekolah

_Huf…..kenapa jadi begini sih? Bukankah kita teman? Kenapa harus saling membohongi perasaan sendiri? _Gumam Tenten

"Tenten!" panggil Neji

"Neji?"

"Kau kenapa? Kok bengong? Lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya Neji

"Ah nggak kok. Ng kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Aku lagi ambil bola ini" kata Neji sambil menunjukkan bola baseball yang dipegangnya

"Kamu begitu suka main baseball ya?" tanya Tenten

"Hm suka banget he….he" kata Neji sambil tertawa kecil. Dia lalu mendekati Tenten yang sedang duduk sendirian dan duduk di sebelah Tenten

"Tenten kau tahu nggak, baseball itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih dan kesal loh" kata Neji sambil memperlihatkan bola baseball itu pada Tenten

"Masa bisa sampai begitu?"

"Nggak percaya? Kalau begitu ayo kita coba" kata Neji sambil memberikan bola itu pada Tenten. Neji lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Tenten

"Eh? Neji?"

"Coba kau lempar kemari sekuat tenaga!"

"Eh? Kalau bolanya kena kaca gimana?"

"Jangan takut, aku akan menangkapnya!"

"OK aku lempar ya! Bersiaplah!" kata Tenten sambil mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bola itu. Dia lalu melempar bola itu sekuat tenaga. Bola yang dilempar Tenten itu dengan sigap langsung dapat ditangkap Neji dengan sempurna

"Gimana? Perasaanmu sudah baikkan? Kalau belum, ayo kita ulangi lagi" tanya Neji sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Tenten

"Udah nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih ya" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Neji

"Kalau kamu mau main lagi panggil aku saja, aku selalu siap menemanimu main baseball" kata Neji sambil tersenyum, dia kini sudah duduk lagi di samping Tenten

Sementara itu Sakura………….

_Aduh Tenten kemana sih? Apa dia marah ya? _Gumam Sakura, dia masih mencari Tenten yang ninggalin dia sendirian di belakang toilet tadi

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain………..

"Si Neji kemana sih? Kok cari bola satu saja lama banget?" keluh Naruto. Mereka lagi nungguin Neji yang nggak balik-balik dari tadi

"Itu kan karena pukulanmu yang nggak pake perasaan" keluh Sasuke

Kembali ke Neji dan Tenten…………..

"Ah gawat. Aku lupa mereka sedang menungguku, aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Neji sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Tenten. Tenten tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Tenten

"Oh iya, Tenten!" panggil Neji

"Ya?"

"Ini buat kamu deh" Neji kembali dan memberikan bola baseball itu ke Tenten. Dia lalu berlari kembali ke lapangan kecil dekat perpustakaan, tempat Naruto dan yang lain sedang menunggu

"Tenten! Ah ternyata kamu disini" panggil Sakura sambil berlari mendekati Tenten

"Sakura?"

"Tenten maaf!" kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil membungkuk

"Eh? Maaf kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran melihat tingkah teman baiknya itu

"Kalau keputusanku itu membuatmu marah aku minta maaf. Kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

"Hah? Dasar! Tentu saja bodoh" Tenten tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Aku senang sekali. Aku pikir kamu nggak mau berteman lagi denganku" kata Sakura senang lalu langsung memeluk Tenten

"Yang penting semuanya bahagiakan?!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum diikuti anggukkan Sakura

Kembali ke Neji...

"Loh mana bolanya?" tanya Shino heran melihat Neji kembali tanpa membawa bola baseball

"Sudah kuberikan pada seseorang" jawab Neji jujur

"Kau berikan pada orang lain? Gimana sih kamu ini, bola itu kan mahal harganya" keluh Kiba si pemilik bola

"Nanti aku ganti deh" kata Neji enteng

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, jam istirahatnya sudah habis nih" ajak Gaara

Beberapa hari kemudian pada jam pelajaran ke 3 di kelas……………..

Karena Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris nggak masuk, jadi mereka belajar sendiri

Gaara dan para pengurus kelas yang lain sedang berkumpul di depan meja guru. Diatas meja itu ada sebuah kotak yang nggak terlalu besar sedang di goyang-goyang Shino yang merupakan sekretaris kelas.

"Teman-teman dengarkan sebentar!" kata Gaara menenangkan teman-temannya yang sedang gaduh

"Hari ini kita akan tukaran posisi tempat duduk" lanjut Gaara setelah kelas menjadi tenang sesaat

"Eh? Tukaran posisi?!" seru yang lain kaget

"Ya. Karena belakangan ini kelas kita sering di kritik para guru karena terlalu gaduh, jadi kami sebagai pengurus kelas sudah rapat dan menghasilkan keputusan ini" jelas Gaara

"Tapi apa nggak ada cara lain? Selain tukaran posisi tempat duduk?" tanya salah seorang murid di kelas itu yang kelihatannya agak keberatan dengan keputusan para pengurus kelas

"Maaf tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang paling praktis" kata Kiba yang merupakan wakil ketua kelas

"Gimana apa masih ada yang keberatan?" tanya Shino

"Nggak" jawab seisi kelas kompak

"OK sebagai ketua kelas, aku yang akan ambil duluan!" kata Gaara sambil meletakkan kotak berisi nomor tempat duduk itu di salah satu meja di kelas, lalu mengambil satu kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Ayo semuanya ambil satu!" kata Kiba yang langsung dikelilingi oleh murid-murid yang sedang ada di kelas untuk mengambil nomor tempat duduk mereka. Tentu saja kecuali Shikamaru yang pemalas, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil terus menguap

Beberapa diantara mereka berdoa dalam hati sebelum mengambil kertas yang berisi nomor tempat duduk itu

_Semoga saja aku bisa duduk dengan Neji _(Tenten)

_Aku ingin duduk di dekat Sasuke _(Ino)

_Semoga aku nggak duduk dekat Sasuke. Bisa gawat kalau duduk di dekat dia _(Sakura)

"Shikamaru ayo kemari, hanya kamu saja yang belum ambil" kata Gaara memanggil Shikamaru yang masih sedang menguap di kursinya

"Nggak ah. Disini sudah enak" tolak Shikamaru. Bagi Shikamaru tempat duduknya yang sekarang adalah yang paling enak karena dia duduk paling belakang jadi bisa tidur diam-diam selama pelajaran

"Shikamaru ayo cepat"

"Nggak"

"Shikamaru!"

"Nggak!"

Kesal karena Shikamaru nggak mau juga berdiri untuk mengambil nomor tempat duduknya, Gaara menuju ke kursinya Shikamaru sambil membawa kotak berisi nomor itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke cowok berambut nanas itu

"Shikamaru aku dengar kamu pacaran dengan Temari-nee san ya?" bisik Gaara

"Ah i….itu" Shikamaru nggak tahu harus bilang apa

"Apa kau mau kakakku tahu, kamu nggak mendengarkan adiknya yang ketua kelas ini?"

"Iya deh aku ambil. Huh merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru sambil mengambil nomor yang ada di kotak

"Berapa nomormu?" tanya Gaara

"Nomor 4"

"Oh yang paling depan. Selamat ya"

"Selamat apanya. Eh Gaara…."

"Ya?"

"Kan aku yang ngambil nomor paling terakhir. Kenapa nggak langsung katakan saja nomorku, biar nggak perlu repot-repot ngambil nomor padahal tinggal satu nomor yang tersisa?"

"Iseng aja" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bengong

_Huf…..kakak dan adiknya sama-sama merepotkan _Gumam Shikamaru sambil mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke tempat duduk barunya

"Ng…..nomor 17" Sakura sedang mencari bangku bernomor 17 yang sesuai dengan nomor diambilnya

"Disini" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong disebelahnya yang tertulis nomor 17

_Nggak mungkin! Disebelah Sasuke? _Gumam Sakura sambil melirik ke arah bangku kosong disebelah Sasuke

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Kok bengong sih? Ayo duduk!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bangku disebelahnya

Sementara itu Tenten……….

_Nomor 13? Bisa sial nih. Siapa yang bakal duduk disebelahku ya? _Gumam Tenten yang sedang berkeluh kesah sambil memperhatikan nomor 13 yang dipegangnya. Dia sudah duduk di bangku yang bernomor sama dengan di kertas itu, dia masih penasaran dengan orang yang mendapat nomor 14 yang bakal duduk di sebelahnya

"Tenten?" sapa Neji

"Eh? Neji?"

"Kamu duduk disini?" tanya Neji diikuti anggukkan Tenten

"Iya aku dapat nomor 13. Huf…mudah-mudahan saja nggak begitu sial" keluh Tenten

"Ya. Semoga saja aku nggak bikin kamu sial" kata Neji sambil duduk di sebelah Tenten

"Neji kamu…."

"Aku nomor 14" kata Neji sambil tersenyum

_Ternyata nomor 13 itu nggak sial-sial amat _Gumam Tenten senang

Penentuan posisi tempat duduk sudah selesai, ada yang kecewa dan ada yang senang. Sasuke duduk dengan Sakura, Sai dengan Ino, Tenten dengan Neji, Naruto dengan Hinata…….

_Gawat nih kok bisa bareng Sasuke sih _Gumam Sakura

_Ya nggak bareng Sasuke _Gumam Ino

_Yes akhirnya aku bisa duduk bareng Neji _Gumam Tenten senang

_He….he Lucky _Gumam Naruto senang

_A……aku duduk berdua dengan Naruto-kun _Gumam Hinata dengan wajah memerah

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang malang…….

_Sial kok bisa duduk bareng Gaara sih. Bisa gawat nih _Gumam Shikamaru kecewa

Gaara sedang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Shikamaru yang jadi salah tingkah

2 jam kemudian saat jam pelajaran Matematika……….

Sakura nggak berani menatap Sasuke, dia terus menatap ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke

"Sakura…..hei Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Dia membangunkan Sakura yang sedang bengong

"Eh?"

"Kamu dipanggil Asuma-sensei tuh" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke depan, Asuma-sensei sedang menunggu Sakura sambil memegang kapur

"Kamu diminta mengerjakan soal yang nomor 3" tambah Sasuke. Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengerjakan soal itu di papan tulis

"Wah Sakura hebat, padahal soal nomor 3 itukan sulit banget" kata Ino kagum melihat Sakura sedang mengerjakan soal matematika itu di papan tulis. Sementara Sai terus menggambar di buku kosong berisi gambar yang selalu dibawanya

"Sai" panggil ino

"Ya?" Sai masih terus menggambar dibukunya

"Gimana dengan pertunanganmu dan Sakura? Kalian sudah nentuin harinya?" tanya Ino sambil menyalin jawaban yang ditulis Sakura di papan tulis

"Belum. Mungkin kami bakal tunangan sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan lagi. Kan banyak yang harus diurus"

"Eh karena kamu begitu pintar menggambar. Gimana kalau undangan pertunangan kalian, kamu gambar sendiri aja?" usul Ino

"Kayaknya bagus tuh idemu. Nanti aku bicarakan dengan Sakura"

Sakura sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang disuruh Asuma-sensei, dia segera duduk kembali ke tempat bangkunya

"Sakura, kamu sakit ya? Dari tadi diam terus" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Sakura, dia ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis itu

"Sasuke…." Sakura jadi memerah karenanya

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok" kata Sakura sambil menepis tangan Sasuke

_Sasuke jangan gitu dong. Kalau kamu begitu, aku nggak akan bisa melupakan kamu. Gimana juga kalau dilihat Ino dan Sai _Gumam Sakura

"Ah iya maaf" sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya, Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah berlawanan. Saat kecil Sasuke selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura. Biasanya saat gadis itu terlihat bengong berarti dia sedang sakit. Tapi sekarang berbeda, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing

Beberapa hari kemudian pada saat jam istirahat………

"Sakura ayo ikut, ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu" ajak Sai

"Ah iya" Sai lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura, mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Sasuke hanya duduk diam menatap Sakura dan Sai, entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kok kamu bengong sih. Lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Ino

"Ah nggak kok"

"Oh iya Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Aku punya dua tiket gratis nih. Nanti kita nonton ya" ajak Ino sambil memperlihatkan dua tiket bioskop ke Sasuke

"OK. Kapan?"

"Nanti sore jam 5"

"Kalau begitu aku jemput kamu jam 4 ya"

"Asyik! Kalau gitu aku harus dandan yang cantik nih" kata Ino senang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Ino

_Huf……Happy ending ya? _Gumam Tenten yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Ino dari tempat duduknya

"Sasuke! Ayo main baseball!" ajak Neji

"Ah OK. Aku main dulu ya" pamit Sasuke

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sai………….

Mereka sedang berada di belakang perpustakaan

"Sa….Sai ini….." Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Di dinding belakang perpustakaan terlentang kain besar berwarna putih yang sudah dilukis oleh Sai. Tampak di lukisan itu Sakura, Sasuke, Ino,Tenten dan Sai kecil, sedang bermain di taman dekat rumah mereka

"Gimana? Baguskan?" tanya Sai

"Bagus banget. Ini kamu yang lukis?"

"Iya"

"Jadi kangen" Sakura masih terus memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan kagumnya

"Eh Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Nanti kita lihat-lihat cincin pertunangan ya" ajak Sai

"OK deh" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sai

Beberapa jam kemudian di gedung bioskop…………

"Hiks….hiks ceritanya mengharukan banget sih" kata Ino yang baru selesai menonton film bareng Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat pacarnya itu

"Kok kamu ketawa sih" protes Ino

"Ah nggak kok" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya

"Sasuke!"

"Ini….." Sasuke berkata sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya

"Makasih" Ino langsung mengambil sapu tangan Sasuke dan mengelap air matanya

"Kamu selalu membawa sapu tangan ya?" tanya Ino

"Iya. Dulukan aku pernah janji pada Sai untuk menjaga Sakura. Saat kecil Sakura itu agak cengeng dan lemah, jadinya aku selalu membawa sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya" kata Sasuke jujur

"Sasuke apa kau tahu? Kalau aku bisa cemburu"

"Ino……"

"Karena setiap membicarakan Sakura, kamu selalu jadi begitu bersemangat" kata Ino sambil tersenyum sedih

"Ino..., Sakura sangat dekat denganku. Aku nggak mungkin menjaga jarak dengan dia, hanya karena kita pacaran" kata Sasuke menjelaskan

"Bodoh! Aku bercanda. Jangan serius gitu dong. Lagian aku juga nggak mau kamu dan dia jadi menjaga jarak begitu, kitakan sudah berteman sangat lama" kata Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Ino

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sai yang sedang melihat-lihat cincin pertunangan……………

"Gimana kalau yang itu?" tanya Sai ke Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah cincin yang terbuat dengan emas putih yang bertuliskan huruf 'S' diatasnya yang terbuat dari batu berlian

"Ah iya yang itu saja. Bagus banget ada tulisan 'S'nya lagi. Bisa berarti Sai dan Sakura tuh" Sakura sedang memperhatikan cincin itu. Penjaga toko perhiasan itu segera mengeluarkan cincinnya agar bisa dilihat Sakura dan Sai dengan jelas

"Kalau begitu kami pesan yang ini ya. Nanti diambil sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan lagi" kata Sai memesan cincin itu

Sementara itu Tenten…………

Dia sedang berada di rumah sambil memperhatikan bola baseball yang diberikan Neji

_OK sudah kuputuskan, besok aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Neji! _Gumam Tenten semangat

Keesokan harinya di sekolah pada saat jam istirahat……….

"Loh Tenten kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura mengejar Tenten yang segera meninggalkan kelas, begitu selesai makan dengan Ino dan Sakura. Ino ikut mengejar Tenten

"A…..aku mau mengutarakan perasaanku pada Neji" jawab Tenten malu-malu sambil menunjukkan bola baseball yang diberikan Neji

"Jadi kamu…..menyukai Neji?" tanya Ino diikuti anggukkan Tenten

"Tenten berjuanglah. Kami mendukungmu" kata Sakura memberi semangat

"Ya sudah aku tinggal ya" kata Tenten sambil berlari kecil

"Jadi penasaran nih" kata Ino sambil berlari mengikuti Tenten

"Ah Ino, tunggu aku" Sakura ikut mengejar Tenten

Sementara itu Neji dan yang lain seperti biasanya sedang main baseball di halaman kecil dekat perpustakaan………….

"Neji!" panggil Tenten yang sedang bersiap-siap melempar bola baseball yang dipegangnya

"Eh?" Begitu Neji menoleh, Tenten langsung melempar bola baseball yang dipegangnya

Dengan sigap Neji langsung menangkap bola baseball yang dilempar Tenten

"Tenten….ini…." Neji kaget melihat bola baseball yang dilempar Tenten ternyata tertulis 'Aishiteru'

"Neji! Aku suka kamu!" seru Tenten

"Tenten" Neji segera mendekati Tenten

"Tenten…… ini jawabanku" Neji memperlihatkan tulisan 'Aishiteru' di bola baseball yang dilempar Tenten tadi.

"Aku juga suka kamu" Neji lalu memeluk Tenten dengan mesra

"Neji?" wajah Tenten jadi merah banget mendengarnya. Neji mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tenten. Mereka hampir saja ciuman kalau nggak diganggu yang lain….

"Oooi kalian nggak lupa dengan kami kan?" kata Sasuke diikuti tawa yang lain

"He…he Tenten selamat ya" kata Sakura yang segera mendekati Tenten dan Neji

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sadarkan, ini dimana?" kata Ino

Mereka sedang berada di lapangan kecil tepat perpustakaan. Ruang kepala sekolah bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan itu.

"Ah gawat!" kata Neji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Mudah-mudahan saja nggak ketahuan ya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke Neji dan Tenten

"Ck…ck contoh ketua OSIS yang buruk" keluh Gaara sambil meninggalkan tempat itu

"Hei jangan bermesraan aja. Sudah bel masuk nih" ajak Kiba

"Ah iya" Neji dan Tenten segera mengikuti yang lain masuk kelas. Neji terus menggenggam tangan Tenten dengan mesranya

Beberapa hari kemudian saat jam pulang sekolah……….

Neji dan Tenten pulang agak telat karena harus mengikuti rapat OSIS. Sementara Sai, Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang duluan. NejiTen sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah setelah selesai rapat

"Eh Tenten, aku mau tanya satu hal" kata Naruto sambil mendekati Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berduaan. Naruto sedang menunggu Kiba, Gaara, dan Shino yang sedang tugas piket karena mereka sudah janji bakal main game bareng di rumahnya Gaara

"Apa?"

"Kata Sasuke, dia pernah janji dengan seorang cewek waktu kecil. Cewek itu...……Ino ya?" tanya Naruto

"Oh bukan Ino, tapi si Sakura. Saat kecil Sasuke pernah berjanji pada Sai untuk menjaga Sakura sampai dia kembali" jelas Tenten

_Aneh, kalau begitu kenapa dia pacaran dengan Ino?...eh tunggu 5 hari lagi kan kami tugas piket bareng. He….he aku punya ide _Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

(AN: Naruto satu kelompok dengan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk piket kebersihan)

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Neji heran

"Ah nggak kok"

**Bersambung……..**

**Maaf kalau aneh ya……**

**Masa cara jadiannya NejiTen jadi kayak festival olahraga. Pake lempar-lemparan bola baseball lagi….. **

**REVIEW lah wahai para reader…….**

**Ho….ho….ho**


	4. Selingkuh?

**Hai guys ketemu lagi bareng gue di chapter ke 4 he…he…**

**Maafin gue ya, kalau updatenya kelamaan…..**

**Habis mau bagaimana lagi, tugas gue menumpuk sih. Mana sebentar lagi ujian…..**

**Hiks…hiks malangnya nasibku……..**

Bagi kalian semua yang pernah PM ke aku, maaf ya pesan kalian baru aja aku baca ha….ha. Sebenarnya sejak mendaftar ke fanfic ini sampai sekarang, aku udah nggak pernah cek email lagi ho…ho. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan, katakan saja lewat review ya. Kalau ada yang penting/pribadi katakan aja di review kalau kalian PM ke aku ya. Ho….ho…..ho pada dasarnya aku ini orang yang malas banget buka email….

**Chapter 4: Selingkuh??**

Beberapa hari kemudian pada jam istirahat di sekolah…………

"Shikamaru!" panggil Temari dari luar kelas

"Ah kau kesini saja" panggil Shikamaru ke Temari. Cowok itu masih duduk dibangkunya dengan malas.

"Ya sudah….." Temari melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas mendekati tempat duduk Shikamaru

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ng….kemarin aku bikin kue. Coba kamu cicipi" kata Temari sambil nyerahin bungkusan kue ke Shikamaru

"Hm……enak juga" kata Shikamaru singkat sambil terus memakan kue buatan Temari itu

"Eh Shikamaru, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu duduk di depan? Bukannya tempat dudukmu di belakang?" tanya Temari heran melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya tertidur di kelas itu malah duduk di depan

"Tanya saja sama adikmu yang ketua kelas itu" kata Shikamaru cuek

"Huf….kamu ini, memangnya kenapa dengan Gaara? Oh iya, siapa yang duduk disampingmu? Cewek ya?" tanya Temari penasaran

"Yang duduk disini itu adalah adiknya pacarku yang lagi bertanya padaku sekarang" Shikamaru masih terus duduk dengan malasnya

"Eh! Kamu duduk bareng Gaara?" tanya Temari kaget

"Iya. Huf……dasar merepotkan"

"Dimana Gaara sekarang?" tanya Temari

"Seperti biasa main baseball di dekat perpustakaan"

"Kok kamu nggak ikut main bareng mereka?"

"Nggak ah. Main baseball itu merepotkan……."

"Dasar kau ini" Temari hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya itu

Beberapa saat kemudian pada saat jam pulang sekolah……….

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang tugas piket bareng

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya setelah selesai piket kebersihan

"Ya" kata Sakura sambil menulis di buku kelas, sementara Sasuke sedang menghapus di papan tulis

Kembali ke Naruto……..

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri? Tugas piketnya sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara yang sedang menunggu Naruto bareng Kiba, Shino, dan Lee di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia heran melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari sekolah sambil senyum-senyum

"Ah nggak kok"

"Sasuke dan Sakura mana? Kalian tugas piket bareng kan?" tanya Shino

"Mereka lagi mengisi buku kelas. Ayo cepat, kita kan mau main PS di rumahnya Gaara" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi dari situ

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura………

"Sasuke aku tunggu di depan ya" kata Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar kelas

"Ah iya" kata Sasuke yang sedang menutup jendela kelas

"Loh? Kok gini?" Sakura sedang berusaha membuka pintu kelas itu

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura

"Sepertinya kita terkunci deh"

"Eh? Coba aku lihat" Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi nggak berhasil juga

Sementara itu Sai dan Ino pulang bareng karena Sasuke dan Sakura sedang piket kebersihan, dan Tenten sedang kencan Neji. Sasuke meminta Sai untuk mengantar Ino pulang, karena sepertinya dia dan Sakura akan lama pulangnya………………

"Huf…..kenapa dia nggak cemburu ya?" keluh Ino sambil menarik nafas panjang

"Siapa?" tanya Sai

"Sasuke…..sepertinya dia nggak cemburu padaku"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia kan menyuruhmu mengantarku pulang, kok dia nggak cemburu sama kamu"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kita kan teman"

"Walaupun teman harusnya dia bisa cemburu dong. Huf…..apa dia nggak tahu bagaimana aku selalu cemburu padanya"

"Huf…..sebenarnya sih nasib kita nggak beda jauh kok. Sakura juga nggak pernah cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan cewek lain" Sai berkata dengan tatapan serius ke Ino

"Kamu juga sama? Huf……kalau seperti ini sih, sama saja dengan berteman dong"

"Hm...ya"

"Eh Sai, aku punya ide he...he" kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil

"Ide apa?" tanya Sai penasaran

"Kita harus membuat mereka cemburu"

"Caranya?"

"Kita kencan berdua"

"Bagus juga idemu. Tapi apa akan berhasil?

"Tenang saja pasti berhasil kok. Kamu ingin Sakura cemburu padamu nggak?"

"OK kapan?"

"Hari ini. Kita langsung jalan setelah ganti baju di rumah aja. Gimana?"

"OK deh"

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura...

"Oh iya, lewat jendela" kata Sakura lalu langsung berlari ke arah jendela kelas

"Hei!" Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan gadis itu yang dengan nekatnya hampir melompat dari jendela (?). Tarikan itu membuat Sakura jatuh ke pelukannya

"Sa…Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang nggak kalah merah dengan buah tomat

"…………………" (diam sejenak) Wajah mereka jadi merah banget karena terlalu dekat. Sasuke masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura

"Sakura……"

"Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba sekilas terlihat ada cupid kecil sedang melompat kegirangan karena panah asmaranya tepat sasaran (hah?)

"Kau bodoh ya. Ini kan lantai 3!" keluh Sasuke

"Ah iya ya aku lupa he…he" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke bawah jendela dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke

"Dasar nggak berubah juga, masih suka ceroboh" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura

Sementara itu Ino dan Sai 2 jam kemudian……..

"Sai, setelah ini kita naik yang itu ya!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke wahana permainan yang ingin dinaikinya. Lupa dengan tujuan semula, mereka malah keasyikan kencan

"Ino istirahat dulu ya, aku capek nih" kata Sai sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sedang berada di taman hiburan

"OK deh, kalau gitu kita duduk disini dulu ya" kata Ino seraya duduk di kursi panjang yang ada disitu

"Kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mau beli cemilan dulu" kata Sai lalu langsung berlari kecil ke tempat jualan cemilan

_Ternyata Sai baik juga ya……………… _Gumam Ino sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Sai yang sedang berlari kecil

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura……………..

"Sasuke! Kamu kan cowok, dobrak dong pintunya" protes Sakura melihat Sasuke yang dengan santainya sedang duduk diatas meja

"Gini ya nona. Pintu kelas kita ini, harus ditarik bukan didorong. Jadi kalau mau dobrak, harus dari depan dong" jelas Sasuke sambil meninggalkan meja yang dia duduki dan berjalan ke arah Sakura

"Tapi apa nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Yang lain pasti cemas nih"

"Oh iya, ada satu cara"

"Apa?"

"Satu-satunya cara keluar, tinggal di jendela itu saja. Gimana kalau kita lompat bareng dari jendela itu"

"Kau gila ya. Bukankah sekarang kita berada di lantai 3? Kita bisa mati kalau lompat dari sini" keluh Sakura

"Loh bagus dong. Biar kita jadi kayak Romeo and Juliet gitu" goda Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang kelihatan makin panik

"Sasuke! Jangan bercanda di saat begini dong! Lagian mana sikap coolmu yang seperti biasa itu" keluh Sakura

"Sikap cool?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Iya sikap cool yang bikin banyak cewek tergila-gila sama kamu itu"

"Masa aku harus bersikap seperti itu pada teman baikku yang agak cengeng ini" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura

"Huh siapa yang cengeng?!" keluh Sakura

"Loh lupa ya, dulu kan kamu cengeng banget"

"Kapan tuh kapan?"

"Waktu kecil, kamu kan selalu menangis ke aku" goda Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang makin kesal

"Sasuke!"

"Ya sudah. Mana HPmu? Kita hubungi yang lain, minta mereka nolongin kita disini"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa" Sakura segera mengeluarkan HPnya dari tas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke

"Loh baterainya habis nih" kata Sasuke setelah melihat HPnya Sakura

"Eh? Ah gawat aku lupa mengisi baterainya tadi pagi. Gimana dengan HPmu?"

"HPku ketinggalan di rumah"

"Gimana nih? Masa kita harus nunggu sampai pagi sih"

Kembali ke Sai dan Ino…………….

"Sudah 11 tahun nggak kesini, nggak nyangka ternyata sudah banyak berubah ya" kata Sai sambil menghabiskan cemilannya, dia sudah duduk di kursi panjang dekat arena permainan bareng Ino

"Waktu kamu pergi ke Korea dulu, tempat ini belum dibangun ya"

"Iya, waktu itu kan kalau nggak salah tempat ini ada sungai kecilnya kan?"

"Iya ya, dulu kan kita sering main bareng di sungai itu"

"Ha…ha trus kita sering dimarahin karena basah-basahan saat pulang ke rumah ya" kata Sai mengenang masa kecil mereka

"Jadi kangen"

"Iya aku juga"

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura 3 jam kemudian……….

"Hei kok kamu duduk disana sih? Kesini dong temanin aku" panggil Sasuke ke Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di sudut kelas. Karena takut menghianati Sai, gadis itu mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke

"Ah biar disini saja. Kan bisa gawat kalau dilihat Sai dan Ino, bisa-bisa mereka salah paham" tolak Sakura sambil terus mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepangnya

"Dasar! Memangnya kenapa kalau dilihat mereka?" keluh Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura

"Masa nggak ngerti juga, nanti mereka bisa…….." Sakura nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil terus tersenyum padanya

"Apa karena sudah punya pacar jadi kita nggak bisa berteman lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terlihat gugup di depannya

"Tapi kan kita……"

"Nggak usah pake tapi-tapian. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu, dan aku ingin kita bisa tetap bisa berteman baik apapun yang terjadi" kata Sasuke serius

"Hm…ya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"He….he gitu dong" Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Sakura

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten yang juga sedang kencan di taman hiburan yang di datangi Sai dan Ino………..

"Loh itu kan Sai dan Ino, ngapain mereka berduaan di tempat ini? Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tenten heran melihat Sai dan Ino sedang duduk berdua sambil ngobrol bareng dengan akrabnya, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya salah menduga kalau mereka pacaran

"Eh….mau kemana?" tanya Neji mengikuti Tenten yang sedang berjalan ke arah Sai dan Ino

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan pada mereka"

"Iya aku ingat yang itu. Sakura menangis keras karena nggak mau kamu pergi ke Korea kan" kata Ino mengenang masa kecil mereka

"Waktu itu aku pingin banget lari dari rumah saat orang tuaku bilang kami akan pindah ke Korea"

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Tenten mendekati Sai dan Ino

"Eh Tenten! Wah kamu lagi kencan dengan Neji ya?" goda Ino yang membuat wajah Tenten jadi memerah

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdua aja? Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Tenten heran

"Ah gawat! Aku lupa! Padahal kan kami kencan bareng untuk membuat mereka cemburu" kata Ino jujur

"Hah?" Tenten semakin nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran teman-temannya itu

"Ya sudah, aku telpon Sakura dulu" Sai mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi HP Sakura

"Gimana? Dia dimana sekarang?" tanya Ino

"HPnya nggak aktif. Aku coba telpon ke rumahnya dulu" kata Sai lalu kembali memencet nomor HPnya

"Loh ternyata kalian disini ya" sapa Itachi yang datang bareng Pein, Konan, Sasori dan Deidara. Dia menghampiri Tenten dan yang lain

"Itachi nii-san, kamu lagi ngapain?" tanya Ino

"Lagi bareng teman-teman ku" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Pein, Konan, Sasori dan Deidara

"Oh iya, kalian lihat Sasuke nggak? Dia belum pulang dari tadi. Aku disuruh mencarinya" tanya Itachi

"Ha? Sasuke belum pulang? Kamu sudah menghubungi HPnya?" tanya Ino cemas

"HPnya ketinggalan di rumah" jawab Itachi singkat

"Jadi Sasuke juga belum pulang? Kok bisa sama ya?" tanya Sai sambil kembali menaruh HPnya ke kantong celananya

"Sama bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Tenten

"Kata ibunya, Sakura juga belum pulang dari tadi" kata Sai sambil melirik Ino

"Aneh, kok mereka bisa ngilang bareng sih?" kata Neji penasaran

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura……..

"Wah sudah jam 7 malam nih. Masa kita harus disini terus sih, huf….lapar lagi. Eh Sakura, kamu…..." Sasuke nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ternyata sudah tertidur di sebelahnya sambil bersandar di dinding. Sesekali dia hampir terjatuh, tapi masih tertidur lelap

_Huf…..udah lapar, belum mandi, sunyi, ngantuk banget lagi. Nggak heran dia langsung tertidur lelap _Gumam Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian bersandar di dinding seperti Sakura, dia meletakkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya agar nggak terjatuh.

Kembali ke Tenten dan yang lain………...

"Huf…..mereka kemana sih? Kok belum ketemu juga" keluh Tenten. Mereka sedang mencari Sasuke dan Sakura

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat!" kata Neji

"Ingat apa?" tanya Ino

"Sasuke dan Sakura kan satu kelompok dengan Naruto untuk piket kebersihan"

"Ya sudah tunggu apa lagi, coba hubungi anak bernama Naruto itu" kata Pein yang sedang membantu mencari Sasuke dan Sakura

"Halo? Naruto? Ini aku Neji. Kamu lihat Sasuke dan Sakura nggak?" tanya Neji yang segera menghubungi Naruto dari HPnya

"Apa! Jadi kamu…… ya sudah kalau begitu kami segera kesana" seru Neji kaget

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten

"Katanya dia mengunci mereka berdua di kelas" jelas Neji sambil menutup telponnya

"APA!" seru Ino dan yang lain kaget

"Ayo kita ke sekolah" ajak Sai

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang main PS di rumahnya Gaara….

"Jadi kamu mengunci mereka berdua di dalam kelas, selesai piket kebersihan tadi siang?" tanya Gaara

"Iya" jawab Naruto jujur sambil terus main PSnya Gaara

"Gaara gimana kalau kita lihat mereka sekarang" ajak Shino

"OK ayo" Gaara segera mengambil jaketnya yang ada di sofa

"Hei udah dong mainnya! Ini semua kan karena kamu" keluh Kiba melihat Naruto yang masih dengan asyiknya main PS

Kembali ke Ino dan yang lain 1 jam kemudian…………

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah

"Gimana masuknya nih?" tanya Deidara

"Kita harus pinjam kunci dari penjaga sekolah, tapi hari ini dia nggak masuk karena ada urusan keluarga" jelas Neji

"Jadi gimana dong? Sekarang kuncinya ada sama siapa?" tanya Sasori

"Entahlah……" kata Neji cuek

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah disini ya" sapa Kiba yang baru datang bareng Gaara, Lee, Shino dan Naruto

"Datang juga si biang masalah" kata Tenten sambil melirik Naruto

"Ha…..ha hai semuanya" kata Naruto gugup melihat padangan dengan aura membunuh mereka

"Kalian ngapain malam-malam disini?" tanya Kakashi sensei yang baru turun dari motornya. Dia masih terus menggenggam buku berwarna orange yang selalu dibawahnya

"Kami mau bukain Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkunci di kelas karena ulah anak ini" kata Sai jujur sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto

"Apa! Jadi mereka terkunci berdua di kelas dari tadi siang?" tanya Kakashi sensei

"Iya. Tapi kami nggak punya kuncinya" kata Ino

"Ya sudah ayo masuk. Aku bawa kuncinya nih" kata Kakashi sensei sambil mengambil kunci dari sakunya

Mereka segera mengikuti Kakashi sensei yang memegang kunci sekolah itu. TIdak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan kelas tempat Sasuke dan Sakura dikunci oleh Naruto

"Kamu yakin mereka disini kan?" tanya Kakashi sensei

"Iya ha…..ha tadi mereka aku kunci disini" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

Kakashi sensei segera membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kunci yang dibawanya

Trus pas masuk di kelas, mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah tertidur lelap. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Mereka menggunakan jas sekolah masing-masing sebagai pengganti selimut.

"Wah cute banget" kata Konan yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia masih terus merangkul tangan kekasihnya Pein

"Bisa jadi skandal nih" kata Kakashi sensei

"Maunya sih bikin mereka cemburu, eh nggak tahunya malah kita yang dibikin cemburu ya" kata Sai sambil melirik Ino. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sasuke……….." Ino hanya termenung melihat mereka

**Bersambung……………**

**...**

**He….he maaf kalau jelek ya……**

**Tapi biarpun jelek, nggak ada salahnya kan kalau di REVIEW……**

**REVIEWnya dong!! **

**Semoga kalian nggak bosan nungguinnya ya...**


	5. Tragic or Happy Ending?

**Makasih karena kalian masih nungguin cerita ini...**

**Terima kasih juga kepada kalian semua yang udah membaca dan mereview cerita ini...**

**Makasih banyak ya…..**

**Chapter 5: Tragic or Happy Ending?**

Langit yang cerah dan suasana yang tenang pada pagi hari di sebuah SMU di Konoha……

Ya setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan sebagian orang yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sekolah itu……..

"NARUTOOOO! Tunggu kau!" seru Sakura yang sedang mengejar Naruto yang telah mengunci dia dan Sasuke seharian penuh kemarin

"Ah ………ampun Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil terus berlari

Tenten tertawa melihatnya, Sai mengambil buku gambarnya dan melukis kejadian itu, Ino mendukung Sakura, Sasuke tetap cool seperti biasa, Neji tersenyum melihat Tenten tertawa. Disisi lain Gaara, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee sepakat dengan satu kata ke Naruto 'rasain'. Sementara itu Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa, dia nggak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat pacarnya sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Sakura.

"Neji! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah tuh" panggil Suigetsu sambil mendekati Neji yang sedang asyik memperhatikan kejar-kejarannya Sakura dan Naruto.

Suigetsu adalah teman sekelas mereka, dia anaknya agak urakan tapi selalu sabar menghadapi pacarnya yang agak keras kepala dan centil. Pacarnya Suigetsu itu namanya Karin, salah satu cewek yang pernah ditolak sama Sasuke. Dulu Suigetsu pernah berantem dengan Sasuke karena udah nolak Karin, tapi nggak lama setelah itu hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa sebagai teman sekelas

"Ah iya" Neji segera menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah

Sementara itu Sakura dan Naruto masih terus kejar-kejaran, mereka sekarang sudah berada di belakang gedung olah raga sekolah.

"Hosh…hosh…Sa….Sakura-chan istirahat dulu, aku capek nih" kata Naruto sambil duduk di batu besar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Kau ini! Tega banget kunciin kami berdua kemarin ya" keluh Sakura sambil menarik kuping Naruto

"Akh...ampun! Nggak akan kulangi lagi deh"

"Dasar" Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Lagian seharusnya kalian berterima kasih sama aku" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kupingnya

"Hah? Kenapa kami harus berterima kasih sama kamu?" tanya Sakura heran

"Dulu Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa dia pernah berjanji pada seorang gadis"

"Hm…Trus?"

"Aku kaget waktu tahu kalau gadis itu adalah kamu bukan Ino" Naruto menatap Sakura serius. "Aku juga kaget waktu dia pacaran dengan Ino" kata Naruto melanjutkan

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran

"Karena bagiku Sakura-chan dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang paling serasi" Naruto terus menatap Sakura, membuat gadis berambut pink itu bisa melihat keseriusan dari mata pemuda itu

"Ha...ha pasangan serasi apa? Kami kan bukan Romeo dan Juliet" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil ke Naruto. "Lagian sekarang dia sudah pacaran dengan Ino dan bulan depan aku akan bertunangan dengan Sai. Mungkin selamanya kami hanya akan menjadi teman baik saja" Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura, dia mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis berambut pink itu

"Sakura-chan……."

"Sudah ah aku balik dulu ya" kata Sakura sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. "Oh iya, Naruto" gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan kembali menatap Naruto

"Ya?"

"Bulan depan kamu harus datang ke pesta pertunanganku dan Sai ya. Ajak Hinata juga" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Naruto

"Iya tenang saja. Kami pasti datang" Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura

Sementara itu Neji yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah……

"Gimana nih? Bikin acara apa ya?" Pemuda itu masih terus ngeliatin kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia diminta kepala sekolah untuk menggelar suatu acara besar yang bakal digelar sebulan lagi pas hari ulang tahun sekolah

Jam pulang sekolah………..

"Sakura hari ini jadi kan, mencari tempat pesta pertunangan kita?" tanya Sai mendekati Sakura yang lagi beresin barang-barangnya di meja trus dimasukin ke tas

"Jadi kok" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sai

"Kami ikut dong. Please….." pinta Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke

"Iya deh semuanya boleh ikut" kata Sai nyerah, nggak tahan lihatin mata memelasnya Ino. Padahal dia ingin berduaan aja dengan Sakura

"Asyik" kata Ino kegirangan. "Sai emang yang paling baik deh" tambahnya senang

"Tenten kamu juga ikut ya, bareng Neji juga biar rame gitu" ajak Sakura

"Kayaknya nggak bisa deh, karena hari ini kami ada rapat OSIS" tolak Tenten pelan

"Ya nggak seru dong" keluh Sakura. Sakura dan Ino memandang Tenten dengan pandangan sedih. Kayaknya mereka ingin banget Tenten bisa ikut

"Iya deh. Nanti sepulang dari sini aku langsung kesana" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino tertawa senang

"Tenten ayo" ajak Neji sambil merangkul tas gantungnya. Tenten segera mengikuti Neji menuju ke ruang OSIS

Beberapa jam kemudian saat hari sudah agak sore, Sakura, Sai, Ino dan Sasuke tampak keluar dari salah satu restoran top di daerah itu

"Padahal tempat ini bagus banget, kok udah dipesan sampai 2 bulan ke depan sih" keluh Sai, dia masih trus ngeliatin restoran dibelakangnya. Restoran itu sangat indah dan megah, sayangnya udah dipesan duluan oleh orang lain untuk menggelar acara. Mereka udah jalan agak jauh dari restoran itu

"Oh iya, aku tahu tempat yang bagus" kata Ino tiba-tiba

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Tumben dia ngomong setelah dari tadi diam aja

"Tempatnya sekitar 5 km dari sini" jelas Ino

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten yang baru selesai rapat OSIS. Mereka lagi jalan berdua keluar sekolah, tiba-tiba ada gagak hitam yang terbang di dekat mereka. Tenten jadi kaget banget, dia megangin dadanya karena kaget

"Tenten nggak apa-apa kan? Tadi hanya gagak kok" tanya Neji perhatian

"Neji entah kenapa rasanya perasaanku nggak enak banget deh, rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" kata Tenten cemas

"Nggak akan terjadi apa-apa kok. Tenanglah tadi hanya burung" kata Neji lalu langsung meluk Tenten, dia mengelus-ngelus rambut gadis itu

"Ya semoga saja nggak terjadi apa-apa"

Tiba-tiba HPnya Tenten bunyi. Tenten ngeliatin HPnya, ada telpon dari Sakura……..

"Dimana?...Oh disitu ya? Aku tahu kok, dulu aku pernah temanin Ino ngantar bunga ke sana. Iya aku segera kesana bareng Neji" Tenten menutup telponnya, Neji ngeliatin Tenten penasaran

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji

"Mereka ngajak kita makan bareng di restoran yang akan dipakai untuk pesta pertunangannya Sai dan Sakura nanti"

"Kalau gitu, ayo pergi. Aku udah lapar banget nih" kata Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten

Neji dan Tenten naik taksi menuju ke restoran yang dikatakan Sakura. Nggak lama kemudian mereka udah sampai di jalan depan restoran itu. Tinggal nyebrang sekali aja mereka udah sampai di restoran itu.

"Tenten! Disini!" panggil Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

Tenten segera menyebrang jalan menuju kesana. Karena di daerah itu mobilnya agak jarang, jadi nggak perlu takut kalau harus nyebrang. Neji segera menyusul Tenten. Tapi terjadi hal diluar dugaan, ada sebuah mobil avanza merah sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" TENTEEEN!!" seru Ino melihat mobil itu sedang melaju ke arah Tenten. Neji segera mendekati Tenten, dia sedang berusaha nyelamatin pacarnya itu. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari ke arah Tenten

CIIIIT

BRAAKK

Terlambat…….

Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi…..

Tubuh gadis itu sudah tergeletak di jalan dengan kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah……..

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke, Sai, Ino segera berlari mendekati Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan cepat mendorong Tenten ke tempat aman (tepat ke pelukan Neji) sebelum mobil avanza tadi menabrak Tenten, sementara dia sendiri malah tertabrak mobil yang sudah kabur karena takut dimintai tanggung jawab itu

"Eh? Sakura?" Tenten segera melihat ke arah Sakura. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Sakura!" Tenten segera berlari mendekati Sakura. Sementara Neji segera mengejar Tenten

"Sakura! Bertahanlah! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura. Sementara Ino dan Sai jadi terpaku melihatnya

"Sakura! Kenapa? Kenapa kamu….." Tenten nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya mengalir dengan deras ke pipinya

"Te…Tenten ja…jangan nangis, a…aku nggak apa-apa kok" Sakura berkata lemah, dia masih tetap tersenyum seperti biasa sementara darah segar terus mengalir dari kepala dan hidungnya. "Ha….hanya sakit sedikit aja" kata Sakura sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Cepat panggil ambulans!!" jerit Sasuke yang masih terus memeluk Sakura

Sai segera menghubungi ambulans, sementara Ino masih terpaku melihat Sasuke. Orang-orang mulai ramai mendekati mereka. Neji berusaha menenangkan Tenten yang masih terus nangis

"TABRAK LARI! CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI!"

Beberapa saat kemudian di rumah sakit………….

Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Tenten dan Neji sedang berada di depan ruang ICU. Mereka nggak bisa menghubungi orang tuanya Sakura karena orang tua mereka semua sedang piknik bareng ke Hawai, termasuk orang tuanya Sakura juga. Sasuke duduk di lantai, dia masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sai menunggu depan cemas di depan pintu ruang ICU, dia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. Neji masih terus menenangkan Tenten, dia memeluk gadis berambut cokelat itu untuk menenangkannya. Ino hanya duduk diam tanpa berkata apa-apa sementara air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Sakura apa kau tahu? Ternyata selama ini aku menjagamu bukan hanya karena janjiku pada Sai tapi juga karena aku mencintaimu……..Aku mencintaimu Sakura_

--

**Sai's POV**

_Ternyata janji sebagus apa pun nggak akan ada artinya kalau nggak bersamanya, menjaganya... _

_--_

**Ino's POV**

_Kenapa? Padahal kita sudah berteman selama 11 tahun kan. Tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?... Perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura_

_--_

**Tenten's POV**

_Sakura kumohon jangan pergi. Bukankah kamu bilang semuanya akan happy ending?_

_--_

"Sasuke!" sapa Itachi yang datang bareng Pein, Konan, Sasori dan Deidara

"Nii-san kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Sasuke menatap Itachi sebentar lalu kembali menunduk

"Tadi Konan melihat kalian naik ke mobil ambulans, jadi kami mengkuti kalian. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke nggak menjawab, dia masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke! Jawab aku ada apa ini?" Sasuke tetap nggak menjawab

Pein menepuk pelan bahu Itachi dan berkata "Jangan ganggu dia dulu, tampaknya dia masih syok"

"Itachi senpai" panggilan Neji membuat Itachi menoleh, dia menatap serius pada pemuda berambut panjang itu. "Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang dia sedang ada di ruang ICU" kata Neji menjelaskan

"Apa! Sakura?" Itachi kaget, dia menatap teman-temannya bergantian

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Sasori cemas

"Entahlah, mereka masih berusaha menyelamatkannya" jawab Neji singkat

Sementara itu di dalam ruang ICU ………..

"Tekanan darahnya terus menurun! Detak jantungnya juga semakin lemah!" kata salah satu perawat di ruang operasi itu

"Cepat siapkan alat defibrilator (ituloh yang mirip setrikaan)! Beri 30 Joule!" Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi itu segera meletakkan alat defibrilator itu ke dada Sakura

Aliran listrik dari alat defibrilator itu menyentakkan dada dan jantung Sakura. Dokter itu melakukannya berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Sakura yang semakin melemah.

**Sakura's POV**

_Minna gomen ne……. _

………………

Dokter dan perawat-perawat yang berada di ruang operasi itu sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkan Sakura

**Bersambung………..**

………………………………

**Kayaknya chapter ini lebih kental ke persahabatan ya... **

**Mengenai keadaan di ruang ICU, aku lihat dari novel karya Mira W. Terus terang aja aku nggak suka baca novel, seumur-umur aku baru satu kali baca novel. Aku lebih suka baca komik sih he…he**


	6. Arti Sahabat

**Terima Kasih atas review dan saran kalian ya…..**

**Makasih juga karena kalian masih nungguin cerita ini…..**

**Genrenya tetap romantic/friendship aja ya. Malas gantinya he….he…**

**--**

**Chapter 6: ****Arti Sahabat**

Sudah 3 jam Sakura berada di ruang ICU. Dokter dan perawat-perawat yang berada di ruangan tersebut sedang berusaha menyelamatkan gadis berambut pink itu. Sasuke dan yang lain masih belum beranjak dari depan ruang ICU, mereka masih terus menunggui Sakura.

"Sasuke ayo makan dulu." kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan nasi paket yang baru dibelinya ke Sasuke.

"Ino, Tenten, Sai, Neji kalian juga makan dulu ya." kata Konan sambil membagikan nasi paket yang dibeli Itachi ke mereka berempat.

Walaupun telah memegang nasi paket yang diberikan Itachi dan Konan tadi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai memakannya. Sasuke masih tetap duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Ino masih duduk di kursinya dengan pandangan hampa, Sai sudah duduk di sebelah Ino dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil terus berdoa dalam hati, Tenten sudah mulai tenang setelah ditenangkan Neji hampir selama 2 jam.

"Ayo dimakan, ayam gorengnya enak banget loh." bujuk Deidara tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh mereka.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Apa kalian pikir Sakura akan senang melihat kalian seperti ini?!" bentak Itachi kesal sambil menatap Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai bergantian.

"Itachi tenang sedikit dong. Inikan rumah sakit." kata Sasori menenangkan Itachi.

"Tapi mereka itu benar-benar…………" Itachi tidak dapat melanjutin kata-katanya. Pein menatap Itachi dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan seakan berkata '_biarkan mereka dulu_'.

Setelah dibujuk selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka makan juga. Itachi lega melihatnya, karena paling tidak bebannya sudah sedikit berkurang. Selama orang tua mereka berada di luar negeri, Itachi yang bertanggung jawab menjaga Sasuke. Selain itu dia juga perhatian banget pada Sakura, Sai, Ino dan Tenten. Bagi Itachi, keempat teman Sasuke itu sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri.

Sejam kemudian. Dokter yang mengoperasi Sakura, sudah keluar dari ruang ICU. Mereka segera mendekati dokter yang menggunakan kacamata tipis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Sai sambil menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Keadaannya masih sangat kritis. Saat ini dia belum bisa dijenguk dulu." kata dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Ada sedikit pendarahan di kepalanya, selain itu tekanan darah dan detak jantungnya juga nggak menentu." Dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kondisi Sakura. Semua yang ada disitu mendengarkan setiap perkataan dokter itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi dia bisa bertahankan?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf itu nggak bisa di prediksi. Sebenarnya dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, kemungkinan dia untuk bisa bertahan hidup hanya 25 persen" jawab dokter itu jujur.

"Hanya 25 persen?" Itachi kaget mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Dia melihat Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Tenten bergantian.

"Sakura……" Ino, Tenten, Sai dan Sasuke makin sedih mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah, dia gadis yang kuat. Kalau orang lain, pasti nggak akan bisa bertahan." kata dokter itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Itachi dan melangkah pergi dari situ.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, suasana jadi hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai hanya tertunduk lesuh.

"Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sai kalian pulang saja dulu, biar kami yang jaga disini." kata Itachi. Mereka masih diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Pulanglah. Besokkan kalian harus sekolah." lanjutnya.

"Iya sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu di rumah. Besok baru kembali lagi." kata Pein

Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji dan Sai akhirnya mau pulang juga. Pein yang bawa mobil, nganterin mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing ditemani Konan kekasihnya. Setelah itu kedua sahabat Itachi itu, kembali ke rumah sakit buat menemani Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara jagain Sakura.

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah………

Seperti biasa Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai pergi bareng ke sekolah.

"Pagi! Wah kok kalian nggak semangat gitu sih. Ingat semangat masa muda!" sapa Lee bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Mana Sakura-chan? Biasanya kalian selalu bareng dia kan?" tanya Naruto yang nggak mendapati gadis berambut pink itu bersama mereka. Sai, Sasuke, Ino dan Tenten nggak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu, mereka tetap diam saja sambil menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Ooi Teme! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke tapi tetap masih dicuekin. _Dia kenapa sih? Biasanya kalau dipanggil gitu dia pasti marah. Kok dia diam sja sih? _Gumam Naruto heran. Neji yang menjemput Tenten karena cemas, menepuk bahu Naruto sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Neji, ada apa ini? Mereka kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Dia menatap Neji serius.

"Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit." kata Neji pelan

"Apa!" Naruto, Lee, dan Gaara terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ssst…..Naruto pelan sedikit dong" pinta Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Kondisinya masih sangat kritis" jawab Neji singkat. "Sudah ya, aku duduk dulu" lanjut pemuda berambut panjang itu seraya menuju ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Gaara, Lee dan Naruto yang memandangi Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai dengan tatapan cemas.

Jam pelajaran pertama pada pagi hari itu adalah Bahasa Jepang. Pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang paling digemari oleh anak-anak cewek di sekolah itu, tapi juga sekaligus pelajaran yang paling dibenci karena gurunya yang selalu datang terlambat. Guru yang mengajar pelajaran ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, rambutnya berwarna putih keabu-abuan (?) dan ada goresan di mata kirinya. Namanya Hatake Kakashi, dia juga yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura saat di kunci oleh Naruto tempo hari. Karena begitu tampan dan baik hati, nggak heran dia banyak disukai murid-murid cewek disana. Dia juga begitu dekat dengan para murid cowok. Hanya saja ada satu kebiasaannya yang sering membuat orang kesal, yaitu nggak pernah tepat waktu.

Tepat 30 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama berakhir, guru yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya datang juga.

"Ha…ha…ha maaf tadi hujan. Kalian kan tahu tahu sendiri, kalau aku bawa motor." kata Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka jaket motornya dan meletakkannya di bangku guru.

"Perasaan dari tadi cuacanya cerah terus deh." kata salah satu murid di kelas itu sambil menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih mendukung guru sendiri?" keluh Kakashi-sensei. Semua murid yang ada disitu tertawa mendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai yang masih bersedih, Neji yang terus ngeliatin Tenten, serta Gaara yang tetap cool hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, hari ini Haruno Sakura nggak masuk ya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang nggak mendapati gadis berambut pink itu di kelas. _Biasanya dia yang paling suka protes kalau aku telat _Gumamnya. Suasana kelas jadi hening sejenak.

_Sakura…… _Gumam Tenten. Dia jadi sedih mengingat nama itu.

"Ah….hari ini dia nggak bisa masuk sensei." kata Gaara selaku ketua kelas, memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa dia nggak masuk?" tanya Kakashi-sensei

"Dia….."

"Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya dia nggak enak badan." potong Neji tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang udah hampir nangis. "Aku mau antar dia ke UKS dulu." pamit Neji ke Kakashi-sensei lalu segera menarik tangan Tenten dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh?" Tenten hanya bengong saja dan ngikutin Neji. Neji terus berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten.

_Tenten…… _Gumam Ino. Dia tahu betul bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Tenten saat ini.

"Kakashi-sensei aku mau izin ke toilet sebentar." kata Ino sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kakashi-sensei sepertinya aku juga harus ke toilet. Kebelet nih." Sai juga langsung berdiri ngikutin Ino.

"Ya sudah. Cepat kembali ya." kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku juga." kata Sasuke yang segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kamu juga mau ke toilet ya." kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sih gitu." kata Sasuke cuek. Dia langsung ngikutin Sai dan Ino yang sudah keluar duluan.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Kok ke toilet barengan." kata Kakashi-sensei heran sambil ngeliatin ke arah Sasuke yang baru keluar sambil menutup kembali pintu kelas. "OK semuanya! Kita mulai pelajaran. Buka halaman 57." Kakashi-sensei mulai membuka buku Bahasa Jepang yang ada di mejanya dan memulai pelajaran.

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten sudah berada di belakang gedung olah raga. Mereka duduk di atas batu besar yang ada di tempat itu.

"Neji, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Tenten heran

"Menangislah." kata Neji yang masih terus menggenggam tangan Tenten. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan serius.

"Eh?"

"Jika kamu menahannya, hanya akan menambah kesedihanmu." tambah Neji yang masih terus menatap Tenten.

"Neji…."

Kembali ke Sasuke, Ino dan Sai. Mereka sedang mencari Tenten yang tadi keluar bareng Neji. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dekat gedung olah raga.

"Tenten kemana sih? Nggak tahu apa, orang lagi cemas." keluh Ino sambil ngeliatin sekelilingnya. Sai dan Sasuke masih sedang mencari Tenten.

"Ino! Sasuke!" panggil Sai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Gimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada di sebelah Sai.

"Itu…." kata Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang sedang menangis di pelukan Neji.

Kembali ke Neji dan Tenten………

"Neji, a…aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana. _Hiks….hiks _Karena aku, sekarang Sakura sedang berjuang melawan maut. _Hiks….hiks_ Seandainya dia nggak mendorongku waktu itu, pasti sekarang aku yang berada disana. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus……." Tenten terus menangis dipelukan Neji.

"Karena kita teman." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu bareng Sasuke dan Sai.

"Eh! Ke….kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Tenten heran sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tisue yang diberikan Sai.

"Bodoh! Apa kamu pikir kami nggak cemas melihatmu seperti ini?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyum dari salah satu orang paling cool di sekolah, yang hanya diberikan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya saja.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi ya." kata Sai sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Tenten.

"Tenten, kamu masih ingat kan apa yang dikatakan Sakura saat kecelakaan itu?" tanya Ino yang sudah duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Eh?"

Sekilas ucapan Sakura saat kecelakaan itu kembali hadir di benak Tenten.

'_Te…Tenten ja…jangan nangis, a…aku nggak apa-apa kok'_ Saat itu dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada Tenten. Dia nggak ingin Tenten jadi sedih karenanya.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia nggak akan pergi ninggalin kita." kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ta…tapi kata dokter kemungkinan Sakura bisa bertahan hidup hanya 25 persen." Tenten jadi sedih mengingatnya. "Aku takut…..aku takut dia nggak akan kembali bersama kita lagi." Air mata Tenten tumpah lagi membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tenten, walaupun seandainya kemungkinan Sakura bisa bertahan hidup hanya 1 persen pun. Kita harus tetap percaya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja." kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Tenten. "Karena kita temannya, kita harus percaya padanya." Lanjutnya. Sai dan Sasuke menggangguk pelan tanda setuju dengan ucapan Ino.

"Teman-teman………" Tenten ngeliatin ketiga temannya bergantian. Mereka tersenyum pada Tenten. "Hm….ya….aku percaya…….." kata Tenten, sambil kembali menghapus air matanya.

Ino langsung meluk Tenten. "Sai" panggil Ino. Sai ngikutin Ino, saling pelukan. "Mr. Cool, kamu nggak mau ikutan?" panggil Ino ke Sasuke yang masih tetap cool seperti biasa. Sasuke akhirnya ikutan pelukan juga dengan Sai, Ino dan Tenten. Keempat sahabat itu saling berpelukan dalam hangatnya persahabatan yang sudah mereka bina selama 11 tahun. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ino mendatangi rumahnya Tenten yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya Sakura. Karena orang tua mereka belum kembali, jadi mereka masih tetap tinggal sendiri. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berkali-kali menghubungi orang tuanya Sakura ataupun orang tua mereka masing-masing untuk memberi tahu kondisi Sakura, tapi orang tua mereka masih belum bisa dihubungi. Sepertinya orang tua mereka masih asyik liburan.

Ino dan Tenten sedang berada di depan rumahnya Tenten…………

"Tenten, tolong jawab dengan jujur ya." kata Ino sambil terus memandangi Tenten dengan pandangan serius. "Aku tahu kamu sangat dekat dengan Sakura, kalian kan tetangga." lanjutnya.

"Apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?" Tenten juga ngeliatin Ino dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa Sakura mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Ino serius. Tenten nggak kaget lagi dengan pertanyaan Ino itu, karena dia sudah bisa menduganya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Tenten singkat sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit setelah menjenguk Sakura. Sekarang Tenten akan keluar lagi karena Neji mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Tenten." Ino memandangi Tenten dengan pandangan nggak percaya. Dia tahu Tenten sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ino, maafkan aku. Sekarang ini aku nggak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi percayalah apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, itu karena dia menyayangimu dan Sai." kata Tenten sambil menatap Ino serius. "Ya walaupun dia harus 'terluka' karena itu." lanjut gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Tenten, sudah siap?" tanya Neji yang datang menjemput Tenten.

"Ah iya. Ayo pergi" Tenten segera bersiap pergi dengan Neji. "Ino, kami pergi dulu ya." pamit Tenten.

"Jadi benarkan Sakura mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi. Kata-kata Ino itu menghentikan langkah Tenten sejenak.

"Maaf aku benar-benar nggak bisa mengatakannya." Kata Tenten lagi. "Tapi kalau kamu memang temannya, seharusnya kamu bisa merasakannya." lanjutnya. Selesai berkata begitu, Tenten ninggalin Ino sendirian yang masih bengong.

_Sial! Jadi benar ya ………. _Gumam Ino sambil ngeliatin Tenten yang terus melangkah pergi dari situ.

_Ino, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah janji pada Sakura untuk tidak mengatakannya _Gumam Tenten. Walaupun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dengan Neji, dia masih terus melihat ke arah Ino yang masih bengong di depan rumahnya.

Sudah 1 minggu Sakura masuk rumah sakit, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada perkembangan berarti. Terkadang para dokter disana harus menggunakan alat defibrilator untuk mengembalikan detak jantung gadis berambut pink itu yang tiba-tiba melemah atau kondisinya yang menurun drastis. Sasuke, Ino, Sai dan Tenten tetap percaya Sakura nggak akan tega ninggalin mereka. Setiap hari mereka selalu menjenguk Sakura sepulang dari sekolah. Diantara mereka berempat, ada satu orang yang selalu kembali diam-diam ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura pada malam harinya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

"Uchiha-san, malam ini mau menjenguk Haruno-san lagi ya?" tanya seorang suster yang bertugas jaga disana.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian masuk ke kamar tempat Sakura di rawat.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi monitor EKG yang menunjukkan kondisi detak jantung Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu masih seperti biasa, dia seperti sedang tidur. Hanya saja ada beberapa alat infus terpasang ditubuhnya, juga selang oksigen yang dipasang dihidungnya, serta perban yang dililitkan di sekitar dahinya.

"Sakura, aku datang lagi. Mungkin kau akan bosan melihat aku disini." kata Sasuke sambil mencoba tersenyum kecil.

Di tempat lain, Ino sedang menutup toko bunganya. Karena orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, jadi Ino harus menjaga toko bunga sendiri. Biasanya Sakura dan Tenten selalu bantuin dia buat jagain toko bunga. Tapi sejak Sakura masuk rumah sakit, Neji selalu mengajak Tenten jalan-jalan sampai larut malam. Neji melakukan itu supaya Tenten nggak sedih lagi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Malam Ino!" sapa Sai saat lewat di depan toko bunganya Ino.

"Sai, kamu mau kemana? Kok malam-malam sudah rapi gitu?" tanya Ino heran melihat Sai sudah berpakaian rapi. Sepertinya dia mau keluar.

"Aku mau jenguk Sakura dulu. Entah kenapa rasanya aku kangen sekali dengan dia." kata Sai singkat. Dia lalu membantu Ino menutup toko bunganya.

"Kan tadi siang kita baru menjenguknya." kata Ino heran.

"Nggak tahu nih. Hanya pingin ke sana saja."

"Kalau gitu aku temani ya." pinta Ino .

"Ya sudah. Kalau gitu cepat ya, aku tunggu di depan." kata Sai lalu duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di depan toko bunganya Ino.

"Nggak akan lama kok. Tunggu ya aku ganti baju dulu." Ino berlari masuk ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka tadi.

Sai nungguin Ino dengan sabar, walaupun berkali-kali dia ngeliatin jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Tak lama kemudian, Ino sudah selesai ganti baju. Sai segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Ayo jalan." ajak Sai.

"Eh tunggu! Kita ajak Sasuke juga ya." pinta Ino. Dia mengambil HPnya dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Ino mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Gimana?" tanya Sai.

"HPnya tidak aktif." kata Ino sambil menutup HPnya. "Oh iya, tanya sama Itachi nii-san." Ino segera menghubungi Itachi. Nggak lama kemudian, sudah tersambung ke HPnya Itachi. "Itachi nii-san, aku mau tanya apa Sasuke ada di rumah?...apa nggak ada ya? Ya sudah makasih ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya Sasuke sudah keluar entah kemana?" kata Ino sambil memasukkan HPnya kembali ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu Neji yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Tenten……..

Mereka sedang duduk di lapangan rumput yang ada di dekat sungai kecil sambil melihat bintang.

"Neji, apa kau tahu?" kata Tenten sambil terus melihat bintang. "Waktu kecil kalau Sakura rindu pada Sai yang pergi ke Korea, kami selalu datang kesini menemani dia." lanjut gadis itu.

"Kalian memang dekat sekali ya." kata Neji yang ikut melihat bintang bersama Tenten.

"Ya, mereka sangat berharga buatku." Tenten tersenyum sambil terus memandangi bintang. "Semoga Sakura cepat kembali. Aku kangen banget sama dia." lanjut Tenten yang masih terus menatap bintang.

Kembali ke Sai dan Ino yang kini sudah berada di rumah sakit. Mereka sedang menuju ke kamar tempat Sakura di rawat……..

"Sai kayaknya ada orang di tempat Sakura deh." bisik Ino melihat pintu kamar rawatnya Sakura yang terbuka kecil. Sekilas ada suara seorang cowok dari dalam sana. Sai dan Ino segera mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka kecil itu.

"Sasuke?" bisik keduanya kaget melihat Sasuke di dalam sana.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan berkata. "Sakura, apa kau tahu? Hatiku sakit melihatmu bersamanya. Tapi lebih sakit lagi, melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini." kata Sasuke yang masih terus memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. "Asalkan kau bisa kembali bersama kami. Aku janji akan merelakanmu untuknya." lanjutnya lirih.

_Sasuke……._Gumam Ino dan Sai yang masih terus mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka kecil.

"Ino, kita pulang saja ya. Lagian sudah ada yang menemani Sakura." ajak Sai sambil berbisik. Dia menggenggam tangan Ino dan melangkah pergi dari situ.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang Sai masih terus menggenggam tangan Ino tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino juga hanya diam saja. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya Ino.

"Ino, sampai disini saja ya." kata Sai sambil ngeliatin rumahnya Ino.

"Iya. Makasih ya sudah nganterin." kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu……" kata Ino sambil ngelirik tangannya yang masih terus digenggam Sai.

"Ah maaf!" Sai segera melepas genggamannya pada Ino. "Aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Sai.

"Sai, apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya Sakura juga mencintai Sasuke." kata Ino menghentikan langkah Sai.

"Ino, mencintai dan dicintai adalah hak semua orang." Sai menatap Ino serius. "Aku nggak mungkin marah hanya karena mereka saling mencintai." lanjutnya.

"Maksudku, apa kamu tetap akan bertunangan dengan Sakura setelah tahu semuanya?" tanya Ino. Dia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Hn…" Sai nggak menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap ke langit. "Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." pamit Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

Ino terus ngeliatin punggung Sai yang makin menjauh.

_Sahabat akan selalu ada di saat kita senang atau sedih, dia akan selalu ada saat kita butuh pertolongan. Tapi apakah seorang sahabat__,__ harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagian sahabatnya?_

**Bersambung………**

……………………**.**

**Kayaknya NejiTen happy banget di fic ini ya ha…ha…. Aku nggak tega misahin mereka sih. NejiTen adalah pairing yang nggak pernah absen dari fic ke-2 aku sampai sekarang. Karena walaupun suka banget SasuSaku, tapi terkadang aku lebih suka bikin NaruSaku.**

**Untuk adegan Sasuke di kamar rawatnya Sakura, coba deh dengarin lagu ****Wali**** yang judulnya ****dik****. Itu lagu yang selalu aku dengar saat bikin adegan Sasuke itu. **

**Maaf kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan deh….. **

**Btw maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah ketik ya. He…he baru sadar sering salah ketik…… Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan mataku…. **


	7. Semua Salah Cinta

**Chapter 7: Semua Salah Cinta**

"Pagi Sai!" sapa Ino pada Sai yang sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, mereka selalu bareng ke sekolah. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah Tenten, Ino dan Sai nggak saling bicara. Setelah dari rumah Tenten, mereka mampir sebentar ke rumah Sakura untuk mengecek keadaan rumah yang nggak dihuni orang selama Ortu mereka di luar negeri dan Sakura berada di rumah sakit. Yang terakhir adalah ke rumah Sasuke dan pergi bareng ke sekolah.

"Pagi Itachi nii-san!" sapa Sai, Ino dan Tenten melihat Itachi sedang mencuci motornya di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke sudah siap?" tanya Ino yang nggak melihat Sasuke di depan rumah seperti biasa.

"Ah gawat! Aku lupa dia harus ke sekolah." kata Itachi sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku lihat sebentar ya. Jangan-jangan dia belum bangun." Itachi langsung ngacir ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Sasuke.

"Nggak perlu aku sudah bangun. Huf….aku kan nggak seperti kamu yang selalu terlambat ke tempat kuliah." kata Sasuke sambil memakai sepatunya. Sai, Ino dan Tenten hanya tertawa melihat Uchiha bersaudara itu. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

"Kami pergi dulu ya! Bye-bye Itachi nii-san!" pamit Sai, Ino dan Tenten.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka. _Huf…..sejak Sakura masuk rumah sakit, baru kali ini aku melihat mereka tertawa _Gumam cowok berambut panjang itu.

Nggak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di sekolah. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah. Pelajaran paling membosankan tapi juga sekaligus pelajaran paling menyenangkan bagi mereka yang menyukainya.

Shikamaru berusaha keras untuk nggak tertidur karena dia duduk paling depan dan disampingnya ada Gaara adiknya Temari. Cowok nanas itu sudah ngantuk banget, dia terus menguap dari tadi. _Sial kenapa aku harus duduk disini sih, mana di sebelah dia lagi _Gumam Shikamaru kesal sambil ngelirik Gaara diam-diam.

"Kenapa kamu nggak tidur? Biasanya kan kamu selalu ketiduran di kelas saat pelajaran sejarah seperti ini." tanya Gaara melihat Shikamaru yang lagi menguap sambil mengelap matanya yang sudah berair karena ngantuk banget.

"Huh….kan kamu sudah tahu kenapa." keluh Shikamaru lalu kembali menguap.

Di tempat lain di kelas…..

Terlihat Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap di mejanya. Karena letaknya di bagian tengah dan dekat jendela, jadi nggak terlalu mencolok.

_Sasuke kenapa sih? Kok dia bisa tidur di saat begini sih?_ Gumam Tenten yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang ketiduran. Ino dan Sai yang sudah tahu penyebabnya, hanya diam saja.

Jam Istirahat siang…………

"Sasuke kenapa tadi kamu bisa ketiduran ?" tanya Tenten sambil duduk di kursi sebelahnya Sasuke (tempat duduknya Sakura) dan ngobrol dengan cowok itu. "Untung saja tadi sensei nggak melihatnya." lanjut gadis itu.

"Ah nggak kok. Hanya agak ngantuk saja." kata Sasuke sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan dengan sisir dan kaca yang dipinjamkan Tenten.

"Sasuke, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." kata Ino sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentang Sakura." kata Ino sambil menarik kursi didekatnya untuk duduk bareng Sasuke dan Tenten. "Sasuke, kamu..." Ino menatap Sasuke serius.

"Ino, ada sesuatu yang mau kuperlihatkan padamu." potong Sai sambil mendekati Ino, Sasuke dan Tenten. "Ikut aku sebentar ya." Sai langsung menarik tangan Ino dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah." Ino 'terpaksa' harus ngikutin Sai yang terus memegang tangannya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Tenten heran. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, seakan berkata _'entahlah'_.

"Neji, mana?" tanya Sasuke yang nggak mendapati cowok berambut panjang itu di kelas.

"Dia lagi dipanggil kepala sekolah, katanya sih soal acara ultah sekolah kita bulan depan." kata Tenten sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu kelas.

Sementara itu Ino dan Sai yang sudah berada di belakang perpustakaan...

"Sai! Kamu apa-apaan sih, narik aku kesini?" tanya Ino kesal. Dia segera melepaskan genggaman Sai.

"Ino, tadi kamu mau mengatakan yang kita lihat kemarin ke Sasuke kan?" tanya Sai. Dia memandangi Ino dengan pandangan serius.

"Ya. Aku nggak mau lagi ada kebohongan diantara kita." Ino juga nggak kalah serius. "Aku nggak mau semuanya jadi seperti ini." lanjutnya.

"Kalau kamu melakukan itu sekarang, hanya akan menambah kesedihan mereka." kata Sai menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi kita nggak bisa begini terus. Makin lama akan semakin menyakitkan."

"Ino…." Sai hanya terus menatap Ino, dia nggak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa.

"Apa kamu nggak apa-apa seandainya Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke?" Ino bertanya sambil memandangi mata Sai serius.

"Aku nggak pernah menyesal telah membuat janji dengannya. Yang aku sesalkan hanyalah mereka nggak jujur pada kita."

"Sai………" Ino terus menatap Sai, sepertinya ada satu perasaan yang mulai berkembang di hatinya. "Kalau nggak suka Sasuke, pasti aku sudah suka kamu." Ino berkata sambil tertawa kecil pada Sai.

"Berarti aku nggak perlu lama-lama patah hatinya, kalau Sakura jadian dengan Sasuke nanti." kata Sai sambil tersenyum Ino.

"Aku bercanda tahu! Siapa juga yang mau sama kamu." Ino berkata sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan pada Sai.

"Huh…..aku juga nggak akan mau jadian sama kamu." Sai nggak mau kalah dengan Ino.

"Sial….jadi kamu nggak mau kalah ya." kata Ino sambil menepuk lengan Sai pelan.

"Huf…..ini semua salah CINTA." Sai menarik nafas panjang dan menatap ke langit.

"Ya…kalau saja kita nggak mengenal tentang CINTA, pasti semuanya nggak akan jadi begini. Kata orang, cinta itu adalah anugerah. Tapi kalau itu adalah anugerah, kenapa ini harus terjadi?" Ino ikut menatap ke langit seperti Sai. Sekilas bayangan saat mereka masih kecil, terlintas dibenaknya.

"Cinta ataupun persahabatan…………Pada saatnya nanti pasti akan menjadi jelas." kata Sai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit dan menatap Ino. "Ayo kembali, mereka pasti lagi nungguin kita." lanjutnya.

"Ah kamu duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Ino sambil berlari kecil ke arah toilet.

Sementara itu Tenten dan Sasuke di kelas………..

"Eh itu Sai sudah kembali." kata Tenten yang masih sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke. "Mana Ino? Tadikan kamu bareng dia." tanya Tenten heran melihat Ino nggak bareng Sai.

"Tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar." kata Sai sambil duduk di kursi yang ditarik Ino tadi.

"Sasuke, Sai main baseball yuk." ajak Kiba. "Yang lain sudah pada main tuh." lanjut cowok yang suka banget dengan anjing itu.

"Nggak ah. Lagi nggak pingin main nih." kata Sai diikuti anggukan Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya." Kiba segera berlari kecil menuju ke lapangan kecil di dekat perpustakaan.

"Teman-teman makan yuk." ajak Ino yang baru kembali. "Di kantin lagi sepi loh." lanjut gadis itu. Biasanya kantin sekolah mereka selalu penuh, jadi mereka jarang banget makan di kantin.

"OK ayo." Tenten segera berdiri dari kursinya diikuti Sasuke dan Sai.

Sementara itu Neji yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah……..

_Sial……aku lupa lagi. Kayaknya harus rapat OSIS nih……… _Gumam Neji. Nggak lama kemudian HPnya bunyi. Ada sms masuk dari Tenten yang bilang kalau mereka lagi makan di kantin.

_Lebih baik ke kantin saja deh. Siapa tahu aja mereka punya ide. _Gumam Neji lalu segera menuju ke kantin.

Sementara itu Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Tenten yang sudah berada di kantin……….

"Huf…..jadi kangen sama Sakura….." kata Ino sambil ngeliatin daftar menu yang dipegangnya.

Tepat seminggu sebelum kecelakaan. Mereka makan bareng di kantin.

**Flashback…………**

"_Huf……" Sakura mengeluh sambil menarik nafas panjang._

"_Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino heran._

"_Aku lagi bimbang nih." jawab gadis berambut pink itu singkat._

"_Bimbang kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran._

"_Kata orang, gadis cantik itu cepat mati."_

"_Trus kenapa?" Sai, Ino, Sasuke dan Tenten memandang Sakura dengan pandangan heran. _

"_Huf…….apa aku bakalan cepat mati ya?" mendengar perkataan Sakura itu, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai saling memandang lalu tertawa bersama._

"_Emang situ cantik?" kata Ino dan Tenten barengan sambil tertawa. Sasuke dan Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya._

"_Jangan ketawa dong. Aku lagi serius nih. Huf…. Apalagi kalian tahu sendirikan, namaku itu Sakura. Kata orang juga nih, pohon Sakura itu berumur pendek. Apa aku berumur pendek ya?" Perkataan Sakura yang terakhir tadi membuat keempat temannya memandang dia dengan pandangan serius._

"_Eh kalian kenapa sih? Kok diam saja? Aku hanya bercanda tahu." kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil melihat keempat temannya itu. "Aduh kok kalian jadi serius gini sih? Maaf ya." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai bergantian. Mereka masih terus menatap gadis berambut pink itu dengan pandangan serius. "Jangan marah lagi ya. Hari ini aku traktir deh." lanjut Sakura sambil memperhatikan daftar menu ditangannya._

"_Benaran nih ditraktir? Aduh makan apa ya?!" kata Ino sambil merebut daftar menu yang dipegang Sakura._

"_Panggil Neji ah. Biar bisa makan bareng." kata Tenten senang lalu mengambil HPnya untuk menghubungi Neji. Seperti biasanya Neji lagi main baseball bereng Gaara dan yang lain di dekat perpustakaan. Sasuke dan Sai nggak ikutan main karena lagi pengen makan bareng Sakura, Ino dan Tenten._

"_Iya makan sepuasnya, aku yang bayar deh. Tapi setelah itu jangan lupa kalian harus gantian traktir aku selama ortu kita di luar negeri ya." tambah gadis berambut pink itu. Perkataannya itu membuat Ino segera meletakkan daftar menu yang dipegangnya ke meja. Tenten yang lagi nelpon Neji jadi bengong ngeliatin Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai hanya tersenyum._

_Orang tuanya Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Tenten lagi piknik bareng ke keliling Eropa. Dengar-dengar sih, sekarang mereka lagi berada di Hawai. Mereka ninggalin anak-anak mereka sendirian saja di rumah. Kecuali Sasuke yang tinggal bareng Itachi, yang lain pada tinggal sendiri. _

"_Ya kau ini. Ikhlas nggak sih traktirnya?" keluh Ino._

"_Hatinya sih Ikhlas, tapi duitnya nggak ikhlas. Aku lagi bokek nih he…he" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Dasar" Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Tenten jadi tertawa mendengarnya._

**End of Flashback……….**

"Dia nggak akan apa-apa. Diakan belum mentraktir kita." Kata Sai sambil mengelus rambut Ino lembut.

"Iya ya. Nanti kalau dia keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mau minta dia mentraktir kita sepuasnya." kata Ino kembali bersemangat.

Sementara itu Itachi yang lagi ngumpul bareng dengan Pein, Konan, Sasori dan Deidara…….

"Trus Ortu kalian sudah tahu tentang kondisi Sakura?" tanya Konan.

"Iya. Kemarin aku sudah berhasil menghubungi mereka." kata Itachi sambil memainkan pulpennya. "Katanya masih ada masalah penerbangan, jadi mereka baru bisa berangkat 3 hari lagi." lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba HPnya Itachi berdering.

"Ya….disini Itachi. Kenapa? ...Dari Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Rumah Sakit Konoha?" Pein, Sasori, Konan dan Deidara mulai bertanya-tanya ada kabar baru apa dari rumah sakit yang merawat Sakura itu.

"Eh?...Ya aku tahu. Aku segera kesana." Karena Itachi membalikan badannya dari teman-temannya, jadi mereka nggak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Itachi setelah menutup HPnya.

"Eh mau kemana kamu?" tanya Pein heran lihat Itachi yang segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi setelah menerima telpon tadi.

"Sakura kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Sasori tapi nggak didengar Itachi.

"Oh iya aku harus menghubungi Sasuke dan yang lain dulu." Itachi segera menghubungi Hpnya Sasuke.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan yang lain yang sedang berada di kantin……..

HPnya Sasuke berdering, terdengar lagu dik dari nada deringnya. Dia segera mengambil HPnya dari saku.

"Ya... nii-san? Ada apa?"

"Dari Itachi?" Sai, Ino dan Tenten mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? Sakura..." Sasuke terlihat kaget. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Itachi tentang gadis berambut pink itu.

**TBC……..**

**...**

**Minna, jujur ya…..  
Sejak awal pembuatan ini, sebenarnya udah kepikiran gimana endingnya. Tapi mendadak aku dapat ide lain jadi saat ini aku lagi bingung milih endingnya, antara happy ending atau tragic ending. OK silahkan pilih maunya yang tragic ending atau happy ending. Katakan di review kalian maunya happy ending atau tragic ending ya……. (--sebenarnya aku lagi punya ide gila untuk yang tragic ending--)**

**Btw bagi kalian yang suka SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, dan ShikaTema, baca ****Between Hate and Love SPECIAL (Kencan)**** juga ya…….**


	8. Secret

**Minna…..**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak atas saran dan review kalian ya.**

**Hiks….hiks….ini fanfic paling lama dan paling panjang yang pernah kubuat (--hiks…hiks sampai nggak jadi bikin fic lain--). Aku sampai kapok nulis fanfic. Huf….untung aja sebentar lagi juga tamat kok he…he…. **

**Btw bagi yang request pasangan lain seperti ShikaTema dan NaruHina, maaf kayaknya nggak bisa aku kabulin di fic ini deh. Baca yang ****Between Hate and Love SPECIAL Kencan**** aja ya. Disitu ada semua pairing kok. 1 chapter menceritakan kencan 1 pairing. Aku udah update yang kencannya SaiIno loh, chapter depan gilirannya ShikaTema. Jangan lupa untuk mereview setiap kali kamu selesai membaca (-dibakar-). He…he makasih banyak…..**

**--**

**Chapter 8: Secret**

"Sasuke, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Sai cemas, sesaat setelah Sasuke menutup telponnya.

"Tadi nii-san telpon, katanya Sakura sudah sadar. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sai, Ino dan Tenten senang banget mendengarnya. Akhirnya setelah hampir 2 minggu, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama teman baik mereka itu lagi.

"Ayo kita jenguk Sakura sepulang sekolah nanti." ajak Sai.

"OK." kata Ino bersemangat. "Aduh nggak sabar nunggu jam pulang nih." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa harus tunggu pulang sekolah? Kita langsung pergi saja ke sana sekarang." kata Tenten cuek.

"Maksudmu kita……." kata Sai.

"Ya kita bolos saja." kata Tenten enteng sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ino, Sai, dan Sasuke langsung menatap Tenten dengan pandangan nggak percaya, karena kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari gadis yang punya peranan penting di OSIS itu.

"Tenten. Kamu nggak lupa kan, kalau kamu itu sekretaris OSIS?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Neji." Tenten kaget melihat Neji yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, dia memegang sandaran kursi yang diduduki Tenten. "Kau tahu? Katanya Sakura sudah sadar." kata Tenten senang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Neji sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus rambut Tenten pelan. "Tapi kalian nggak perlu sampai bolos untuk menjenguk dia kan!?" kata Neji sambil menatap Tenten.

"He…he…yang tadi itu hanya bercanda kok." kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah Tenten, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi alim begitu di depan Neji?" goda Ino yang membuat wajah Tenten jadi merona merah.

"Tapi Tenten, sepertinya kita ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti deh." tambah Neji yang bikin Tenten jadi kecewa berat.

"Neji, memangnya ada masalah apa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huf…..aku masih belum menemukan tema dan tempat acara untuk pesta ulang tahun sekolah kita yang tinggal 3 minggu lagi." kata Neji sambil menarik kursi didekatnya dan duduk disamping Tenten.

"Pesta ulang tahun sekolah?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Sekolah kita itu, sering mengadakan pesta dengan berbagai macam tema setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Seperti tahun lalu temanya tentang kembang api. Setiap murid membawa kembang api dan dinyalakan bersamaan di lapangan sekolah pada malam hari." jelas Ino.

"Menarik juga ya." Sai tampak antusias menunggu pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

"Tenten, kamu bisa kan?" tanya Neji.

"Huf…..apa boleh buat." keluh Tenten sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Nggak akan lama kok, sabar ya." kata Neji sambil tersenyum pada Tenten.

4 jam kemudian………

Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah…………

"Tenten kok lama sih? Katanya nggak bakalan lama." keluh Ino.

"Sabar sedikit dong Ino, inikan baru 45 menit." kata Sai menenangkan Ino. Mereka lagi nungguin Tenten untuk pergi bareng menjenguk Sakura.

"Teman-teman!" panggil Tenten sambil berlari ke arah mereka. "Lama ya nunggunya? Ayo kita pergi." ajak Tenten.

"Neji mana?" tanya Ino yang nggak mendapati cowok berambut panjang itu dengan Tenten.

"Dia harus membantu pamannya, jadi baru bisa menjenguk Sakura besok. Sudahlah ayo cepat." kata Tenten sambil melangkah pergi dari situ.

Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha 30 menit kemudian…………

"Nggak mungkin. Kalah lagi?" keluh Deidara sambil melihat kartu remi di tangannya. Sasori, Deidara dan Konan sedang menemani Sakura main kartu remi.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh. Cepat kocok dan bagikan kartunya." protes Sasori.

"Ha….ha….ha senpai kamu kurang pengalaman sih." kata Sakura sambil tertawa melihat wajah kesal Deidara yang sedang mengumpulkan kartu.

"Pein kemana sih? Kok lama banget." keluh Konan sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya.

"Sakura, kok kamu bisa menang terus sih?!" keluh Deidara pada Sakura yang nggak pernah kalah dari tadi.

"Ha….ha….ha mulai sekarang panggil aku Haruno Sakura si Ratu Remi!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa lagi.

"Sakura……….." Tenten, Sasuke, Ino dan Sai hanya bengong melihat Sakura. Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat teman main mereka sejak kecil yang kemarin masih terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat peralatan medis, kini sudah kembali ceria seperti nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa walaupun masih agak lemah. Dia juga masih memakai selang infus di tangan sebelah kirinya dan perban yang masih melilit di sekitar dahinya.

"Eh! Kalian!" Sakura senang melihat teman-temannya. "Kok masih disitu? Ayo masuk." Panggil Sakura ke Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Sai yang masih bengong di depan pintu sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" Tenten langsung memeluk Sakura, membuat gadis berambut pink itu sedikit kaget. Tanpa sadar air mata Tenten mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Tenten…." panggil Sakura yang merasakan punggungnya sedikit basah karena air mata Tenten.

"Ya?" Tenten menoleh, dia menghapus air matanya.

"Ternyata kamu………" Sakura menatap Tenten sambil tersenyum. "……..cengeng juga ya." Lanjut gadis berambut pink itu sambil tertawa kecil. Ino dan yang lain jadi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bodoh!" keluh Tenten. "Ini air mata bahagia tahu." Lanjutnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sai perhatian sambil duduk disamping tempat tidurnya Sakura.

"Sedikit." jawab Sakura singkat. "Oh iya Sai, kata Itachi nii-san aku sudah hampir 2 minggu disini ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kamu lama banget pingsannya." kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pesta pertunangan kita?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah menundanya." jawab Sai pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan tinggal dua minggu lagi." tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap mereka, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Karena kamu masih di rumah sakit, aku bermaksud menundanya. Tapi sepertinya restoran tempat pesta pertunangan kita itu akan penuh sampai tahun depan." Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap penjelasan Sai.

"Maaf ya. Karena aku, kamu jadi harus menunda pertunangan kita." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedih karena sudah bikin Sai kecewa.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu bisa kembali saja, itu sudah menjadi kebahagian terbesar bagiku." Sai berkata sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Lagian cuma ditunda kok, bukan dibatalkan. Nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh, kita cari tempat lain untuk pesta pertunangan kita ya." Sai berkata lembut sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok. Kata dokter, kalau sudah nggak ada masalah. Aku sudah bisa pulang minggu depan."

"Tunggu sampai kamu sembuh benar ya. Paling tidak, sampai perban ini hilang dulu." kata Sai sambil menyentuh perban yang melilit di sekitar dahinya Sakura. "Aku nggak mau kamu pingsan saat pesta pertunangan kita nanti." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

_Kenapa? ….. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan merelakannya? Tapi kenapa aku….. _Gumam Sasuke yang masih terus memperhatikan SaiSaku.

"Sasuke." Panggilan Ino membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Kau kenapa sih? Kok bengong terus?" tanya Ino.

"Ah nggak kok. Oh iya, Sakura." Panggil Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka tertegun. Rasa rindu yang tersimpan rapat di hati kecil mereka, seakan sudah mencapai batasnya. Ingin rasanya, berpelukan erat untuk melepas rindu. "Nii-san mana?" tanya Sasuke yang nggak mendapati Itachi disitu.

"Dia lagi ke……." Sakura menjawab cepat pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Loh kalian sudah datang ya?" kata Itachi yang baru kembali dengan Pein. "Sakura, ada telpon dari Ibumu." kata Itachi sambil memberikan HPnya ke Sakura.

"Ma?...ya ini aku...Sudah nggak apa-apa kok... Kalian lanjutin saja jalan-jalannya...ng...iya aku tahu. Kenapa?...Iya benar kok sudah nggak apa-apa." Sakura sedang bicara dengan ibunya di telpon. Setelah selesai menelpon, Sakura segera mengembalikan HPnya Itachi.

5 jam kemudian………..

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino dan Tenten ngobrol lama banget sampai larut malam. Pein, Konan, Sasori dan Konan sudah pulang duluan karena masih ada urusan di tempat kuliah mereka.

"Ayo pulang. Besokkan kalian harus sekolah." ajak Itachi pada Sasuke, Ino, Tenten dan Ino yang masih belum beranjak dari ruang rawatnya Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya." pamit Sasuke.

"Sakura, sampai besok ya." pamit Sai. Tak lupa diberikannya ciuman perpisahan di pipi Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis berambut pink itu sedikit terkejut.

_Sepertinya aku harus siap melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari _Gumam Sasuke.

_Sai kenapa sih? Bukankah dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya? Kenapa dia malah……….._Gumam Ino.

"Sakura, bye-bye." pamit Tenten.

"Besok kembali lagi ya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya itu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut harus menginap sendiri di rumah sakit, tapi dia nggak mungkin minta Sasuke, Sai, Ino dan Tenten menemani dia karena mereka harus sekolah. Sedangkan Itachi sudah terlalu sibuk karena harus kuliah dan mengurus Sasuke, apalagi dia yang mengurus semua administrasi Sakura selama di rumah sakit.

Keesokkan harinya saat jam istirahat di sekolah…………….

Ino mengajak Sai untuk bicara berdua karena sepertinya mereka perlu bicara empat mata.

"Sai, kamu benar akan tetap bertunangan dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino serius.

"Ya." Sai hanya menjawab singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu sudah tahu perasaan mereka? Atau kamu mau pura-pura nggak tahu?" Ino semakin nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran Sai.

"Entahlah Ino. Saat Sakura tersenyum padaku, rasanya aku nggak bisa melepaskannya."

"Sai! Apa hatimu sudah buta?"

"Ino, sebenarnya…………" Sai terus mendekati Ino, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Sai, sampai membuat Ino begitu terkejut.

"Apa! Kau gila ya? Kau yakin mau melakukan itu?"

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau setuju kan?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja, tapi……….bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kita harus menjelaskannya pada mereka. Aku akan minta bantuan Neji dan Gaara, kamu minta bantuan Itachi nii-san dan teman-temannya. Gimana?"

Sementara itu di rumah sakit Konoha 5 jam kemudian……….

_Aduh pingin __pipis__ nih _Gumam Sakura. Dia lalu mengambil cairan infus yang digantung di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju ke toilet. "Akh….." Sakura memegangi kepalanya, dia merasakan sedikit pusing sebelum sampai ke toilet. Untungnya ada yang menahan tubuhnya sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"Kamu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Sasuke yang menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh. "Nggak apa-apakan?" tanya Sasuke melihat gadis berambut pink itu seperti sedang menahan sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah nggak kok, hanya sedikit pusing saja." jawab gadis itu singkat dengan wajah yang memerah. _Yang tadi itu, mirip kejadian waktu di perpustakaan dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari waktu itu _Gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana sih? Kenapa nggak diam saja disana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur Sakura.

"Mau ke toilet. Aku kebelet pipis nih."

"Ya sudah, ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuju ke arah toilet.

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ke toilet." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa! Kenapa kau harus ikut juga?" keluh Sakura melihat Sasuke yang masih dengan cueknya menuju ke toilet sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya supaya kamu nggak pingsan di dalam toilet." kata Sasuke yang masih tetap cuek.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok." kata Sakura yang sudah bersiap masuk ke dalam toilet. Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura, sehingga langkah gadis berambut pink itu terhenti sejenak.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, dia menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Sini, aku yang pegang." Sasuke mengambil cairan infus yang sedang dibawa Sakura. "Kamu masuk saja ke dalam, tapi berikan sedikit celah dipintunya ya." Lanjut cowok itu.

"Hah?"

"Masuklah. Biar aku yang pegang ini dari luar pintu."

"Oh gitu ya. Ha….ha….ha aku kira kamu mau masuk bareng." kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikut masuk? Waktu kecil, kan kita sering mandi bareng." Sasuke berkata dengan entengnya, sementara Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Sasuke! Itu kan waktu kita berumur 5 tahun!" protes Sakura. Saat masih berumur 5 tahun, mereka berlima memang sering mandi bareng sih.

"Iya tahu. Bercanda kok." Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Sakura yang sudah kebelet pipis, malah diajak bercanda olehnya. "Cepat masuk. Kamu lagi kebelet kan?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan ngintip ya." Sakura masuk ke toilet dan membiarkan sedikit celah terbuka di pintunya, agar selang infus ditangannya itu nggak terjepit. Sasuke menunggu di depan pintu sambil terus memegangi cairan infusnya Sakura.

"Huf….sudah lama kita nggak ngobrol kayak gini. Rasanya kanget banget." kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di dinding samping pintu toilet.

"Iya aku juga. Ng…….Sasuke…." kata Sakura dari dalam toilet.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ng….kalau waktu itu aku nggak bisa tertolong dan meninggal. Apa kamu akan bersedih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Kamukan teman baikku yang sudah bersama denganku selama 11 tahun. Mana mungkin aku nggak sedih kalau kau pergi." jawab Sasuke dari luar toilet.

_Teman ya? _Gumam Sakura. Entah kenapa dia berharap bisa lebih dari itu.

"Tapi mungkin juga nggak akan lama sedihnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura yang baru keluar dari toilet terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Mungkin aku……akan menyusulmu ke alam sana." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum, dia menatap Sakura lembut. "Bukankah Romeo akan menyusul Juliet yang pergi meninggalkannya?" lanjut pemuda itu.

_Sasuke……._Gumam Sakura yang hanya terus menatap Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadinya, 2 : 0 kan?" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura jadi bingung sendiri.

_2 : 0 apaan? Skor pertandingan final EURO 2008? Tapi kata Sai, skornya 1 : 0 kok _Gumam Sakura.

"Apanya yang 2 : 0?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"2 : 0 artinya, kau sudah 2 kali terjebak oleh perkataanku he…he…." Sasuke berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Memang paling enak mengerjai Sakura yang agak polos. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut film favoritenya, Romeo and Juliet.

"Sasuke!"

"Ayo kembali ke tempat tidurmu." ajak Sasuke sambil memapah Sakura. Diantara teman-temannya, Sasuke datang duluan menjenguk Sakura karena Tenten sedang rapat OSIS bersama para pengurus kelas untuk membicarakan tentang pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino katanya ada urusan sebentar, sehingga Sasuke yang datang duluan menjenguk Sakura.

Sementara itu Sai………..

"Neji! Gaara!" panggil Sai menghentikan langkah Neji dan Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian." kata Sai sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan serius. Tenten sudah keluar duluan karena pingin ke toilet.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Neji penasaran. Gaara hanya menatap Sai tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sementara itu Ino yang sedang berada di tempat kuliahnya Itachi………..

"Ino, kok kamu bisa ada disini. Mana yang lain?" tanya Itachi yang lagi kumpul bareng teman-temannya di kantin dekat kampus.

"Apa aku boleh minta bantuan Itachi nii-san dan yang lain?" kata Ino sambil melirik Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein dan Konan.

"Tentu saja." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Tapi bantuan apa?" lanjutnya.

3 Minggu kemudian……………..

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Perban di sekitar dahinya juga sudah dilepas. Dia bahkan sudah kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. Seminggu lagi Sai dan Sakura akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan mereka di sekolah, tepat pada hari ulang tahun sekolah itu. Sebenarnya itulah sebagian bantuan yang diminta Sai dari Gaara dan Neji.

Sai dan Sakura sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha untuk mengantarkan undangan kepada suster Shizune dan para perawat disana yang sudah merawat Sakura saat masih di rumah sakit. Sai pamit sebentar pada Sakura untuk ke toilet.

"Haruno-san, calon tunanganmu nggak ikut mengantarkan undangan ya?" tanya suster Shizune sambil melihat ke sekeliling Sakura.

"Eh? Ikut kok. Yang tadi itu calon tunanganku." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ke toilet.

"Oh maaf, aku nggak tahu. Aku pikir kamu akan tunangan dengan Uchiha-san." kata suster Shizune polos.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran, suster itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa dengan dia?" Sakura makin penasaran.

"Saat kamu masih kritis, setiap malam dia selalu menjenguk kamu loh. Terkadang, dia sampai tertidur disamping tempat tidurmu." kata suster Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Sasuke…………." Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke selalu menjenguk dia setiap malam?

Beberapa saat kemudian…………

"Sakura, sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang." ajak Sai yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Ah iya. Suster Shizune kami pulang dulu ya." pamit Sakura. "Jangan lupa, kau harus datang ke pesta pertunangan kami ya." Lanjutnya.

"Iya tenang saja. Aku pasti datang kok." kata suster Shizune sambil tersenyum. Sai terus menggenggam tangan Sakura dan melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Huf…..cinta itu memang aneh. Oh iya, jam berapa acaranya?" suster Shizune segera membuka undangan yang diberikan Sakura tadi. "Eh? Ini kan…….." Dia tampak sedikit kaget melihat isi undangan itu.

Sementara itu Sakura………..

_Sasuke selalu menjengukku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku semakin nggak bisa melupakannya? _Gumam Sakura yang masih memikirkan perkataan suster Shizune tadi.

"Sakura." panggil Sai membuat Sakura menoleh menatapnya. "Kau nggak apa-apakan? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sai perhatian.

"Ah nggak kok. Ayo cepat! Katamu kita mau makan enak." Sakura segera berlari kecil dari situ sambil menggenggam tangan Sai.

"Jangan lari dong. Kamu kan baru sembuh."

_Nggak boleh begini terus. Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan dengan Sai. Aku nggak boleh mikirin Sasuke terus _Gumam Sakura yang masih terus berlari kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Sai

**TBC…..**

………………

**Karena banyak yang lebih suka Happy Ending (sekitar 10 banding 5), jadi fic ini akan berakhir di chapter depan dan Happy Ending tentunya. Untuk yang pilih tragic ending, aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa pakai yang tragic ending.**

**So…..**

**() (--berbahagialah bagi kalian semua yang pilih Happy Ending--) () **

**Bagi yang pilih Tragic Ending jangan marah ya. Kalian masih mau ngikutin fic ini kan?**


	9. Takdir!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Sakura x Tenten x Ino x Sai

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, SaiSaku, SasuIno

-

-

**Makasih banyak pada kalian semua yang udah ngikutin fic ini yang lama banget, yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini****,**** yang udah mereview fic ini serta memberikan kesan, pesan, kritik dan saran kepada saya. --maaf aku nggak menulis semua yang mereview fic ini karena aku agak pelupa, jadi takut kelupaan gitu deh--He…he…minna makasih banyak ya………**

**Special Thanks for ****blackpapillon**** yang telah memberikan banyak kritik dan saran yang sangat berguna bagi saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!**

……………………**.. **

**Chapter 9: Takdir!**

Hari pertunangan SaiSaku…….

Selama ini Sai yang mengurus segala hal tentang pesta pertunangan mereka karena Sakura masih harus banyak beristirahat. Sai juga dibantu oleh Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, dan Konan. Tapi entah kenapa diantara mereka semua, hanya Sasuke yang nggak kebagian tugas membagikan undangan. Dia hanya kebagian tugas untuk mengatur makanan untuk pesta saja. Sebenarnya Sakura juga nggak pernah melihat isi undangan pesta pertunangannya. Selama ini dia hanya melihat covernya saja yang bertuliskan undangan pertunangan S & S. Sakura sempat bertanya pada Sai kenapa hanya menggunakan inisial nama mereka saja. Saat itu, Sai hanya bilang ingin tampil beda.

"Sai, persiapannya sudah selesai. Kita sudah bisa mulai pestanya." kata Neji yang mengontrol persiapan pestanya, karena dia ketua OSIS.

"OK aku panggil Sakura dulu ya." pamit Sai.

Pesta pertunangan Sai dan Sakura diadakan di sekolah mereka, tepat pada hari ulang tahun sekolah itu. Membuat tema pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka pada tahun ini adalah pertunangan. Sungguh sebuah tema yang baru pertama kali ada dalam sejarah pembuatan pesta ulang tahun sekolah itu selama ini. Sebenarnya sangat tidak mudah membujuk kepala sekolah mereka untuk mengizinkan mereka membuat pesta semacam itu di sekolah. Karena itu mereka minta bantuan Naruto yang notabene adalah anak kepala sekolah, untuk membujuk ayahnya itu. Apalagi ditambah dukungan sebagian besar murid di sekolah, maka pesta itu akhirnya disetujui oleh Minato Namikaze kepala sekolah mereka.

"Ino dan Sasuke kemana sih? Kok belum datang juga?" Sakura lagi gelisah menunggu kedatangan kedua teman baiknya itu. "Sebentar lagi, acaranya akan dimulai nih." keluh gadis berambut pink itu sambil sesekali menatap ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di ruangan itu. Sakura sedang berada di sebuah kelas yang diubah menjadi ruang tunggu dan istirahat.

"Sabar sedikit ya. Mungkin lagi macet." kata Sai sambil tersenyum. "Gimana? Kamu sudah siap?" tanya Sai.

"Ya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dibalik senyumannya itu. Dan Sai bisa merasakannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sai, dia menatap Sakura yang hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Kalau nggak ada, aku siap-siap dulu ya." kata Sai sambil melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Sai………" panggil Sakura menghentikan langkah Sai. Cowok itu menoleh menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedang menunduk itu. "Aku rasa, seharusnya aku jujur padamu sekarang." kata Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai.

"Hm?" Sai tersenyum. Dia mengambil kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di depan Sakura, digenggamnya tangan gadis berambut pink itu dengan lembut.

"Sai maaf………tapi……aku nggak bisa lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku sangat menyesal saat dewa kematian datang menjemputku beberapa minggu yang lalu, disaat aku belum mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku nggak ingin penyesalanku itu terulang lagi." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sai serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sai, walaupun sejujurnya dia sudah tahu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku…….mencintai Sasuke." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sai yang hanya memandangi dia tanpa berkata apa-apa, bahkan nggak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. "Kau nggak kaget?" tanya Sakura melihat Sai yang kelihatan sudah nggak kaget lagi dengan hal itu.

"Sejak awal……..aku sudah bisa merasakannya. Tapi, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum, dia melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura. "Kau ingin kita membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Saat ini……..sudah kuputuskan untuk melupakan Sasuke dan berusaha mencintaimu dengan tulus." Sai agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura, dia bisa melihat keseriusan di mata gadis itu. "Sai, apa kamu mau memaafkan aku dan menerima aku sebagai tunanganmu?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi…….apa kamu nggak akan menyesal? Bukankah kamu mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Aku percaya pada takdir. Dan sepertinya sekarang takdir tidak menginginkan aku bersamanya." Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sai.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum. "Aku siap-siap dulu ya." pamitnya.

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sai.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Ino……….

"Ino, ayo pergi. Yang lain pasti sedang nungguin kita." kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dari situ. Mereka sedang berada di depan salon. Ino meminta Sasuke menemaninya, sebelum mereka ke pesta pertunangannya Sakura dan Sai.

"Sasuke……." panggil Ino, membuat cowok itu menoleh menatapnya. "Aku rasa sebaiknya…….." Ino berkata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. "….kita putus saja." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kamu nggak perlu bohong lagi. Sejak kecelakaan itu, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Sakura." jelas Ino yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius.

"Ino…….." Sasuke nggak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Maaf………seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya." lanjut gadis itu lirih.

"Apapun itu…………sekarang sudah tidak ada artinya lagi." kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke langit. "Sekarang, dia akan bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah dia tunggu selama 8 tahun. Dengan orang yang pertama kali mencuri hatinya." Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari langit, kali ini dia sudah menatap Ino.

"Lalu kamu mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Ino.

"Aku….."

"Telpon Sai dan katakan semuanya." dukung Ino.

Kembali ke Sai 2 menit kemudian………………..

HP Sai yang diletakkannya di sakunya tiba-tiba berdering, petanda ada telpon masuk. Sai mengambil HPnya dari dalam saku. Dilihatnya layar HP yang menunjukkan nama Sasuke.

Sai………

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke……

"Sai, aku rasa aku harus jujur padamu."

Sai……

"Tentang apa?"

Sasuke……..

"Aku nggak akan bertele-tele lagi. Sai….. maafkan aku, aku nggak bisa bohong lagi. Aku sudah melanggar janjiku padamu. Aku………mencintai Sakura."

Sai…….

"Sasuke, apa kamu percaya kalau Sakura juga mengatakan hal yang sama 7 menit yang lalu?"

Sasuke…….

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Sakura juga?"

Sai…….

"Sasuke, apa kau percaya takdir?"

Sasuke…..

"Eh? Takdir?"

Sai……

"Begini saja. Kalau ditakdirkan bersama, kalian pasti akan bisa bersama apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu, kalau kau bisa tiba disini dalam waktu 15 menit berarti kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama dan aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kami. Tadi jika lewat 15 menit kau harus merelakan Sakura yang akan aku bawa Korea, seminggu setelah pesta pertunangan kami."

Sasuke……..

"Apa! Ke Korea? Tunggu! Sai! Sai!"

……………

"Sasuke, gimana?" tanya Ino, sesaat setelah Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Sementara itu Sai…….

"Sai, ayo cepat! Pesta pertunangannya segera dimulai." panggil Tenten pada Sai sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah iya. Aku panggil Sakura dulu." Sai berlari kecil menuju kembali ke ruang tempat Sakura menunggu. Tadi dia lupa memanggil Sakura.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Ino………

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu! Cepat pergi! Katakan semuanya pada Sakura sebelum terlambat." kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke memberi semangat, sesaat setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Ino.

"Ino……….." Sasuke menatap Ino lembut. "….terima kasih….." kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum lalu segera berlari dari tempat itu, menuju ke sekolah.

Ino hanya bisa menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arah sekolah. Sesekali terlihat, cowok itu sedang berusaha menghentikan mobil yang lewat. _Selamat tinggal. Cinta pertamaku……_ Gumam Ino yang berusaha menahan tetesan air mata yang sedang berkumpul di matanya.

_Sial! Tinggal 10 menit lagi! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa terlambat! _Gumam Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi. Mobil sedan Ferrari berwarna biru yang dinaikinya segera berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Ayo naik!" ajak Itachi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera naik ke mobil itu dan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"OK. Kalau begitu, semuanya pegangan tangan." kata Pein yang mengemudikan mobil. Yang berada di mobil itu adalah Pein, Konan dan Itachi. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori sedang berada di mobil lain. Dengan kecepatan penuh, mobil itu segera menuju ke sekolah.

Sementara itu pesta pertunangannya Sai dan Sakura……………

"Kalian sudah siap? Kita akan segera mulai acara tukar cincinnya." kata Tenten disertai anggukkan Sakura dan Sai.

Kembali ke Ino………

"Ino, ayo naik." ajak Deidara yang baru turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Sasori. "Jangan sedih lagi ya." kata Deidara sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Ino lembut.

_Apa Sasuke akan berhasil ya? Gimana dengan Sai? _Gumam Ino.

Kembali ke pesta pertunangan Sai dan Sakura beberapa saat kemudian……………

Sai dan Sakura naik ke sebuah panggung kecil untuk acara tukar cincin. Tenten segera mengambil sepasang cincin yang bertuliskan huruf S diatasnya. Cincin yang dipesan oleh Sai dan Sakura dulu. Sai mengambil sebuah cincin yang diberikan Tenten dan bersiap memasangkannya pada jari manis Sakura.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke, menghentikan Sai yang sedang bersiap memasukkan cincin ke jari manisnya Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura heran melihat Sasuke baru tiba disitu sambil melihat jam tangannya. Bajunya tampak basah oleh keringat.

_Huf….tepat 15 menit _Gumam Sasuke lega.

Sai tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Sepertinya……..takdir menginginkan kalian bersama." bisiknya pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura jadi tambah bingung mendengarnya.

"Minna! Karena tunangan cowoknya udah datang. Acaranya sudah bisa kita mulai!" seru Sai disertai oleh sorak sorai orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Sakura jadi heran mendengarnya.

"Sai, apa maksudmu? Tunangan cowoknya, kamu kan?" tanya Sakura. Sai hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sai kemudian mengambil selembar undangan dari sakunya. "Coba lihat isinya." Sai memperlihatkan isi undangan itu pada Sakura.

"Eh! Ini….." Sakura sangat terkejut melihat isi undangan itu. Di undangan itu tertulis pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura, bukan Sai dan Sakura seperti yang dia tahu selama ini.

"Sai, ini?" Sakura masih nampak nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Itulah alasannya, kenapa aku hanya memakai inisial nama kita saja di cover undangan itu." kata Sai sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. "Apa kau lupa, kalau nama Sasuke juga diawali oleh huruf S?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

"Eh!" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, tampaknya dia baru sadar dengan hal itu. "Tapi kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu.

"Payah! Kalian pikir hanya kalian saja yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" kata Ino yang baru tiba di sana. "Kami juga bisa kok." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ino, Sai….." Sakura menatap Ino dan Sai bergantian. "Maafkan aku………." kata gadis berambut pink itu lirih, sambil menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian. "Kalau saja saat itu, aku bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri. Mungkin kalian………"

"Sudahlah, semua itu bukan salah kamu kok." potong Sai. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Cinta bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja. Saat cinta datang kita nggak bisa menolaknya, begitu juga saat dia pergi. Semua itu………."

"Sai! Pleaseeee deh……." keluh Ino, menghentikan kata-kata puitisnya Sai. "Ini pesta pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bukan acara lomba baca puisi." Lanjutnya sambil ngelirik Sai. Semua yang hadir jadi tertawa mendengarnya, termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sai, makasih ya…….." kata Sakura disertai senyuman paling tulus dari lubuk hatinya untuk cinta pertamanya itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino, membuat Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. "Payah! Kok jadi berantakan gini sih?" Ino segera merapikan dasi dan jas yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Cepat kesana. Acaranya jadi terhenti nih." Sekali lagi ditepuknya pundak Sasuke, petanda memberi semangat.

"Ino, terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino sebelum akhirnya menuju ke 'tempat' dimana Sakura dan Sai sedang menunggunya.

"Ku serahkan dia padamu." bisik Sai pada Sasuke. Dia memberikan cincin yang akan dipakaikannya ke jari Sakura tadi. Sai lalu meninggalkan panggung kecil itu, membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura berada disitu dan melanjutkan acaranya.

"Hei! Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo cepat berikan cincinnya pada tunanganmu!" seru Tenten, melihat Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang dalam diam di atas panggung kecil itu.

Sai sudah turun panggung kecil itu, sekarang dia sudah berdiri disamping Ino yang sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Perlahan Sai mengelus punggung Ino lembut, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu agak terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Jangan sedih lagi. Bukankah kita sudah merelakan mereka." kata Sai sambil tersenyum pada Ino.

"Aku nggak sedih kok." bantah Ino. "Kan disampingku masih ada cowok bodoh yang pura-pura tidak merasakan apa-apa padahal dia pasti sedang patah hati." kata Ino sambil ngelirik Sai yang masih sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Karena sama-sama patah hati, bagaimana kalau kita jadian saja?" tanya Sai cuek, sambil kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang tukar cincin.

"Hei! Bisakah kau serius sedikit. Cinta itu, bukan hal yang dapat diajak bercanda." kata Ino mengeluh, dia memandangi Sai yang masih menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku serius. Bukankah selama ini, aku tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal cinta?" Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Kali ini dia sudah menatap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kalau gitu kita lihat saja nanti." Ino menatap Sai lembut, membalas senyuman cowok itu. "Kalau memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita pasti akan bersama. Tergantung dimana letak benang merah yang menghubungkan kita nanti." lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan takdir ya?" tanya Sai.

"Aku percaya." jawab Ino singkat. "Oh iya Sai. Aku mau tanya kalau seandainya Sasuke nggak bisa tiba disini tepat waktu, apa kamu benar-benar akan membawa Sakura ke Korea?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya pertunangan sandiwara ini sudah direncanakan Sai dan Ino dengan meminta bantuan Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan dan Pein. Tapi kata-kata Sai pada Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura ke Korea, tidak masuk dalam rencana mereka.

"Itu nggak mungkin." jawab Sai cuek.

"Eh? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Ino jadi heran dengan jawaban Sai itu.

"Karena sejak awal. Aku sudah minta Itachi nii-san dan teman-temannya untuk menjemput Sasuke dan kamu." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Curang!" keluh Ino.

"Itu hukuman kecil untuk mereka, karena nggak mau jujur pada kita sejak awal." Sai tertawa kecil sambil mengetuk kepala Ino pelan. Ino ikut tertawa dengan Sai, membuat Tenten jadi heran melihat kedua teman baiknya itu.

Disisi lain terlihat Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein dan Konan yang sedang menyaksikan Sasuke dan Sakura saling tukar cincin………….

"Kamu nggak akan nangis kan, Itachi?" tanya Sasori, melihat Itachi yang sedang bengong sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya nggak lah. Kau pikir aku secengeng itu?" keluh Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau pasti sedang terharu, melihat adik kesayanganmu akhirnya bertunangan dengan orang yang dia cintaikan?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya." jawab Itachi singkat sambil tersenyum.

1 jam kemudian…………

Acara tukar cincinnya sudah selesai. Sekarang sudah dilanjutin dengan acara makan-makan yang sangat dinanti para undangan yang ada disitu.

"Wah makan enak nih!" seru Naruto bersemangat, sambil mengambil beberapa potong daging yang berada di depannya. Hinata dengan setia terus mendampingi Naruto yang sedang mengambil makanan.

"Na….Naruto-kun, sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi Hinata."

Disisi lain terlihat Gaara sedang ngobrol bareng dengan Lee, Shino dan Kiba.

"Gaara, itukan kakakmu! Dia sedang bersama si Shikamaru tuh!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Temari yang lagi ngobrol dengan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya yang terlihat aktif ngomong hanya Temari saja, Shikamaru hanya duduk malas dikursinya sambil sesekali membalas perkataan Temari sambil menguap.

"Gaara, makasih ya sudah membantu kami menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini." kata Sai sambil mendekati Gaara dengan segelas air sirup ditangannya.

Di tempat lain di ruangan itu, terlihat Ino sedang ngobrol dengan Tenten. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka cari.

"Akh…Sasuke dan Sakura kemana sih? Kan acaranya masih belum selesai. Kenapa mereka sudah menghilang!?" keluh Ino. Mereka sedang mencari Sasuke dan Sakura yang udah menghilang dari aula tempat digelarnya pesta pertunangan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga. Sekolah memang bukan tempat yang baik untuk pesta pertunangan." Tenten mengeluh sambil melirik Neji. "Terlalu banyak peraturan." Lanjutnya. Neji hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura yang lagi berada di atap sekolah…………

"Payah! Kalau nggak ada peraturan sekolah yang melarang muridnya bersikap mesra di lingkungan sekolah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." keluh Sakura. Mereka ingin sedikit melarikan diri dari peraturan sekolah yang begitu ketat, yang bahkan nggak memberi keringanan pada pesta pertunangan mereka ini.

"Ssst…." Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Bukankah peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat Sakura jadi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aishiteru….." bisik cowok itu sambil tersenyum, menatap gadis berambut pink yang kini tertawa kecil dihadapannya. Satu kecupan manis dia berikan di bibir gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa memperdulikan peraturan sekolah yang begitu ketat, keduanya berciuman di atap gedung sekolah tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

3 bulan kemudian……………

"Yeah! Korea! Kami datang!" seru Ino bersemangat. Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Tenten, dan Neji sedang berlibur di Korea. Mereka lagi liburan kenaikan kelas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah pantai berpasir putih yang sangat indah. Airnya begitu jernih seakan tidak pernah terjamah. Tempat itu begitu sepi, tidak banyak orang yang tahu ada tempat sebagus itu di Korea. Sai tahu tempat itu karena rumahnya saat tinggal di Korea, agak dekat dengan pantai itu.

"Ino! Jangan norak dong!" protes Sakura, melihat Ino yang sedang melompat kegirangan karena akhirnya mereka liburan di luar Jepang juga.

"Biarin. Huh!" kata Ino cuek. Sai tertawa melihat sikap Ino itu. "Kok kamu ketawa sih? Harusnya kamu belain aku yang pacar kamu dong." protes Ino pada Sai.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sai dan Ino, untuk bisa menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Mereka jadian, tepat sebulan setelah pesta pertunangannya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tampaknya mereka sudah menyadari perasaan kecil yang perlahan mulai tumbuh di hati mereka. Mungkin cara jadian mereka nggak bisa dibilang romantis, tapi hal itu akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah bagi mereka.

**...**

**Flashback**

_"Huh...kenapa mereka lama sekali sih? Sudah jam 3 nih." Ino mengeluh sambil terus melihat jam tangannya._

_"Sabar sedikit dong Ino, sebentar lagi mereka selesai kok." kata Sai menenangkan Ino. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat ruangan OSIS. Mereka lagi nungguin Tenten yang lagi rapat OSIS dan Sakura-Sasuke yang sedang piket kebersihan._

_"Kalau nggak janji mentraktir kita, aku nggak akan mau nungguin mereka." kata Ino yang lagi-lagi mengeluh. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke dan dia janji akan mentraktir mereka semua makan enak._

_"Kalau kamu makan terus, nanti kamu bisa mirip babi gemuk." goda Sai sambil melirik Ino._

_"Apaan nih! Kamu mau mencari masalah ya!" kata Ino kesal. Sai hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ino._

_"Ino, kita jadian saja. Kali ini aku benar-benar serius." kata Sai nggak pakai basa-basi lagi._

_"Hei! Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit romantis? Apa ini cara pernyataan cintamu pada seorang gadis?" keluh Ino._

_"Entahlah, rasanya aku hanya nggak bisa bersikap romantis di depanmu saja." kata Sai jujur, membuat Ino memandang heran kepadanya. "Aku rasa, aku cukup romantis saat bersama Sakura kok." lanjut Sai yang membuat Ino tambah kesal padanya._

_"Jadi maksudmu, kamu nggak bisa bersikap romantis karena aku bukan Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang masih sangat kesal._

_"Sakura itu cinta pertamaku. Nggak bisa kupungkiri, dialah gadis pertama yang mencuri hatiku." Sai berkata sambil menatap ke arah ruangan kelas mereka, dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang piket kebersihan. Ino hanya diam saja menatap Sai. "Tapi..." Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruangan kelas mereka, sekarang pemuda sudah menatap Ino dengan tatapan serius. Dia menggenggam tangan Ino lembut. "...semuanya sudah menjadi masalah lalu. Dan sekarang, gadis yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang saat bersamanya adalah..." kata-kata Sai terhenti, tampaknya dia agak kesulitan untuk melanjutkannya. _

_"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran._

_"Kamu." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Kamulah gadis yang saat ini mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku." lanjutnya, membuat Ino jadi merona merah mendengarnya. _

_"Payah! Sepertinya aku nggak mendengar kata 'cinta' dari mulutmu." kata Ino sedikit mengeluh, Sai hanya melihat Ino sambil tersenyum kecil. "Huf...tampaknya aku harus sabar menghadapi sikapmu ini." Ino berkata sambil tersenyum. _

"_Ino, aku juga belum mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu." kata Sai mengingatkan, membuat wajah Ino jadi makin memerah._

_"Ayo kita pergi! Tinggalkan saja mereka! Kita makan saja sendiri!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menggenggam tangan Sai dan meninggalkan sekolah itu._

**End of Flashback...**

**...**

"Gaya kamu tadi, mirip dengan pinguin yang sedang kegirangan karena ketemu gunung es." kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sakura jadi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mirip juga tuh ha…ha…ha…" kata Tenten yang sedang tertawa karena perkataan Sai tadi.

"Sai!" Ino langsung mengejar Sai yang sudah lari duluan karena takut dimarahin Ino. "Tunggu kau!" seru Ino sambil mengejar Sai.

"Eh! Tunggu dulu! Jangan main kejar-kejaran saja. Lanjutin jalan-jalannya dong." keluh Tenten melihat Sai yang lagi dikejar-kejar Ino. Selama di Korea, Sai yang menjadi pemandu wisata mereka.

"Sasuke-kun pergi saja yuk." ajak Sakura sambil mengenggam tangang Sasuke dan melangkah pergi dari situ. Mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi, Ino jadi berhenti mengejar Sai. Dia langsung mendekati Sakura.

"Tunggu. Sejak kapan kamu memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel _-kun _segala?" tanya Ino.

"Dia kan tunanganku. Suka-suka aku dong, mau manggil apa." kata Sakura cuek.

"Kalau gitu aku juga mau manggil Sai dengan panggilan Sai-kun, Aaaah!" kata Ino bersemangat. "Sai-kun kemari sebentar!" panggil Ino. Sai menatap Ino heran, sebelum akhirnya dia mendekati Ino juga.

"Apaan sih ngikut-ngikut!" protes Sakura.

"Loh diakan pacarku. Boleh dong aku memanggil dia apa saja." kata Ino, meniru perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Akh…itukan kata-kataku. Lagi-lagi kau menirunya." protes Sakura pada Ino yang lagi-lagi meniru perkataannya.

"Biarin huh!" kata Ino cuek.

"Tenten, kita berteduh disana saja ya." ajak Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai kecil yang ada di dekat situ.

"OK Neji-kun!" kata Tenten sambil merangkul tangan Neji. Dia nggak sadar dengan kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan, yang membuat Sakura dan Ino jadi melirik ke arahnya.

"Tenten! Kok kamu ikut-ikutan sih!" protes Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Akh…..sepertinya gawat nih." kata Tenten, lalu langsung berlari dari situ. Ino langsung ngejar Tenten, sedangkan Sakura langsung mengejar Ino dan Tenten bersamaan karena udah niru kata-katanya.

"Huf…..sepertinya kita akan tiba di penginapan, malam hari nih" keluh Sai sambil memperhatikan Ino, Tenten dan Sakura yang sedang kejar-kejaran di pantai yang sepi itu.

"Ya sepertinya begitu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Neji hanya tertawa kecil melihat Tenten yang sedang dikejar kedua sahabatnya itu.

'_Teman-teman berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap berteman selamanya'_

**THE END**

……………………………………………………**..**

**Yes! Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga!! **

**Endingnya mudah ketebak ya? Ha…ha…ha…sudah kuduga!**

**Oh iya, ini lagu2 yang selalu aku dengar dan memberi ide saat bikin fic ini:**

**Cinta Tanpa Cinta -- by : Wangsa (SasuSaku--Sakura's POV)**

_Sudah lama aku bersamamu _

_tapi bukan sebagai kekasihmu_

_Jika masih ini takkan lama lagi_

_bila cinta tanpa cinta._

**Dik-- by : Wali (SasuSaku--Sasuke's POV)**

_Ku akan menjagamu, di bangun dan tidurmu  
Di semua mimpi dan nyatamu  
Ku akan menjagamu, 'tuk hidup dan matiku  
Tak ingin, tak ingin kau rapuh…_

**Di Antara Kalian-- by : D'Masiv (SaiSaku--Sai's POV)**

_K__uakui ku sangat sangat mengharapkanmu _

_tapi kini ku sadar ku tak akan bisa_

_aku tak mengerti_

_ini semua harus terjadi_

**Cinta Ini Membunuhku****--**** by : D'Masiv (SasuIno--Ino's POV)**

_T__ak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku_

_lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu_

_cinta ini membunuhku_

**Sempurna-- by : Gita Gutawa (NejiTen--Tenten's POV) **

_J__anganlah kau tinggalkan diriku_

_takkan mampu menghadapi semua_

_hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa_

**Sahabat Sejati -- by : Sheila On 7 (Friendship-- Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Sai) **

_Sahabat sejatiku, hilangkah dari ingatanmu_

_Di hari kita saling berbagi_

_Dengan kotak sejuta mimpi, aku datang menghampirimu_

_Kuperlihat semua hartaku_

_Kita s'lalu berpendapat, kita ini yang terhebat_

_Kesombongan di masa muda yang indah_

_Aku raja kaupun raja_

_Aku hitam kaupun hitam_

_Arti teman lebih dari sekedar materi_

**Btw karena ini chapter terakhir, aku minta reviewnya dong! Bolehkan? He…he…**

**Aku pingin tahu kesan-kesan kalian mengenai fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang udah bersedia membaca fic ini dan yang telah memberikan aku REVIEW !! ho…ho…ho…**

**Jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik dan saran kalian ya!**

**Bye….bye…..**


End file.
